Valentine's Party
by gamersweetheart
Summary: Sting and Mira set up the perfect plan to get their friends together. Rogue gets an inside look at what Lucy thinks of him but is it enough for the shy slayer to make a move? Will Lucy have enough confidence to admit her feelings? P.S. I know Frosh doesn't have a gender but for the story, I'm saying girl. STORY ON AO3 Gamersweetheart
1. The Set Up

**Valentine's Day Party**

 **The Set Up**

 **AN:** Hope you like this little VDay smut with one of my favorite crack ships RoLu! I don't own Fariy Tail nor the cover photo... If I did there would be a ton of story lines with Lucy and a handful of different people haha. PS I know Frosch doesn't have a gender from the manga but in this story, I'm saying girl. Let me know if you'd be interested in another RoLu story or for more on this, feedback is always welcomed! Thank you Lunaerfaerie2010 for editing this for me!

* * *

Sabertooth was trying to gain support from the public and increase their members but the last guild leader destroyed Sabertooth's image. Sting Eucliffe was determined to turn this around, he wanted more members and he wanted support for said members. Rogue couldn't help but be proud of his twin slayer. Rogue never wanted to be the master, he was good with being the backup plan and letting Sting handle everything.

Sitting in his best friend's office he listened to Sting call Mira from Fairy Tail up. If anyone could help throw a party for the masses, it was them. The shadow dragon slayer was there to make sure Sting stayed focused and didn't start flirting. Rogue started to half listen when he heard his name in the background. Looking at Sting who also heard the man's name, Sting smirked before bringing his finger up to his lips to keep Mira from talking for a minute. Raising her eyebrow in question he pointed behind her while said man moved forward to see the screen. He was interested in what was being said about him. Who wouldn't be?

At the bar sat a blonde many men and women would kill to be with, talking to a blue haired friend. Mira smirked before turning back to the screen to look discrete while she listened to Lucy speak. Fairy Tail's match maker just found her new ship.

"Levi-chan! I can't just show up to his guild and talk to him. *sigh* There really is no point, why would he talk to me or even notice me when he's out of my league?" Her eyes went down, looking at the bar while Levi responded.

Rogue was surprised to hear her say such a thing. He always felt she was out of his league but couldn't understand why she was interested in him. He started to fear it was for the money.

"Lu-chan, come on! You'll never know if you don't try and what makes you think he's so far out of your league anyways?"

Rogue couldn't help but agree in his mind. ' _Why do you feel this way?'_

Looking back her friend Lucy rolled her eyes before looking back at her strawberry milkshake.

"Rogue's, well Rogue. He's attractive; yes, but there's more to it than that. He's smart, I love having conversations with him. Seeing him with Frosch is beyond adorable! He's also strong but doesn't show off like the other dragon slayers, which I love. While he tries to hide in the shadows I can't help but notice him. The last event we went to and talked, he gave me a small smirk which may not seem like a big deal, but I felt honored to have seen it. Plus, I heard form Yukino that he was upset over what happened during the magic games. That was terrible and it's nice that he cared when his own team was responsible."

Lucy went off into her own little world thinking over that smirk and what caused it while Levi shook her head. The celestial merge had it bad. Looking up for a moment Levi saw Mira, Rogue, and Sting looking at them before all three set of eyes went wide. Looking back to Lucy she got a brilliant yet sneaky idea. What Levy didn't realize was this idea of hers would gain here free drinks for a month for helping Mira.

"Say Lu-chan, if Rouge were to talk to you and ask you on a date what would you say?" She watched as Rouge didn't show any sign of caring, but Sting had a large grin on his face showing his interest in the answer. Mira had hearts in her eyes.

"I'd jump at the chance but what's the likelihood that happens. I'm too... I'm not his type." Sighing, Lucy didn't want to be here anymore. Lucky for her Natsu came running up with a new job to go on.

"Luce! Happy and I found the perfect job for us!" The fire slayer shouted, gaining the attention of the whole guild.

Taking the job offer from him she quickly read it over and decided it would be doable. Now if only her team mates could behave for a mission and she'd get all her reward for once.

Mira quickly turned off her lacrima knowing the pair would be over soon to show her the job and she didn't want Lucy to know Rouge heard her. She had the perfect way to help Sabertooth set up a Valentine's Day Party while getting Lucy to give her beautiful blond haired, red eyed babies or black haired brown eyed babies. Either way she'd be an auntie soon enough if she had it her way. Maybe twins!

* * *

When the screen on the lacrima went black Sting quickly looked over to his best friend.

"Well well welll... Looks like you have someone interested in you. What do you think about that?"

Sting couldn't help but bring it up. He'd never seen Rouge take interest in anyone yet jumped at the mention of his name from this woman. It gave him an idea and reminded Sting of his irritation at the games. If Blondie could make Rogue happy he'd be all for it and if it got on his nerves in the process it would be a bonus.

"Do you need anything else from me or am I free to leave?" Was Rouge's cold response.

He didn't want to be matched up like this. While his interest had peaked at the young blonde's words, he couldn't help but feel what he had done was wrong. He used her moment of confidence with a friend to gain an inside perspective. Once Sting nodded with a laugh Rouge exited the office and made his way to find his little froggy companion before heading home for the night. He couldn't help but play what he heard over in his head. _'Was it possible she has feelings for me?'_

* * *

"Fro is worried." Rogue looked over to his exceed at the dining room table.

"Why are you worried, Frosch?"

"You've been quiet all night. Did Frosch do something to upset Rogue?" The little cat in her pink frog suit was looking at him with large yet, sad eyes peering into his soul.

Instantly filled with guilt for worrying his little friend, Rogue stood and offered a hug which was gladly accept. Rogue carried Frosch to the lily pad bed he made for her and read her a bedtime story. After he finished he spoke in a soft soothing voice, "I am not upset with you. I just have a lot of things on my mind is all." He gave her a quick kiss on the head before heading back to the table. Setting to work, he cleaned up the mess the two left. While Rogue was at home he was none the wiser on what was going on at the guild…

"Sting! I have the perfect plan to set those two up while getting your guild ready for the party! I'll send Lucy there as a paying job to stay for two full weeks. She won't question it if it's jewels for rent that her team won't be able to take away by destroying something." Mira quickly explained.

Smirking at the idea of having Blondie and Rogue together he added to the plan, "I'll send Yukino and Rufus out on a job for the first week. That will make Rogue be her guide unless he wants Orga to do it. Which he'd never allow to happen. This would give them more time to talk and bond without distraction."

Mira jumped up and down, clapping her hands with joy while talking about babies when Sting ended the call. He needed to come up with a mission and make Rogue show the girl around when she arrived next week. If all went as planned, his friend would be a lot less gloomy and possibly more fun to be around.

A couple days later found Lucy sitting at the bar ordering her favorite drink. It was January 28th and she just paid her February rent early! Her land lady was shocked when Lucy dropped it off, not that anyone could blame her. Team Natsu's destruction was well known.

"Well you look offly happy Lucy. Anyone new in your life?" Laughing at the Fairy Tail match maker, the celestial mage shook her head no before accepting her drink.

' _Mira will never stop until everyone is paired off and having babies.'_ Lucy thought with a giggle.

"I already paid my rent for next month which never happens! I'm happy to have that off my mind for a bit and enjoy some jobs without stressing out over rent." Taking a big sip of her drink the young blonde looked back up as the white-haired lady had a strange look in her eyes... One that always meant trouble.

"Mira, what are you up to?" Lucy questioned feeling like she was a part of something that had yet to happen.

"I actually had a job for you. One that your team won't be able to take away your reward but if you are already set with rent you may not want it..." Mira turned to put up another perfectly clear glass away giving Lucy a chance to think it over. Everyone knew Lucy needed more jewels since her team tend to break things in her apartment and eat all her food.

"What's the job?" Lucy figured it couldn't hurt to ask, worse case she'd say no and go on with her day.

Spinning around with a giant smile, Mira told her about Sabertooth wanting to throw a party to show the change in command and gain members while getting support from their town. All that Lucy had to do was show up on the 1st and stay till the 15th. Plan the party and help them get everything ready, this would be easy.

' _Spend two weeks at Sabertooth and hopefully see Rogue?! Plus, I'll have Yukino to spend time with if he doesn't want to. The pay was good too, 35,000 jewels in two weeks to not get hurt or lose any of the money. That'd be half my rent! A vacation while being paid... Love it!'_

"Okay, I'll take it. But no telling Natsu where I am, or he'll come and make a mess of things. I'd like to have one low key job that nothing terrible happens." Lucy voiced her wish knowing Mira would understand.

"Great! I'll write it down now." Instead of doing that she sent a quick message to Sting stating Lucy would be there on the 1st. Now it was up to them and if that didn't work Mira was ready to lock them in a room together until she had a new baby to spoil. They missed seven whole years damnit! The guild needed to make up for lost time.

* * *

February 1st

Lucy spent all night packing what she wanted to bring. She knew they had a pool, so she picked out a couple bikinis and normal, everyday clothes. She was going to buy a dress for the party but figured she'd do that there with Yukino. Double checking she had everything she needed, Lucy made her way to the train station. It would only be a few hours, so she did some reading to pass the time. In a few hours she'd hopefully see the shadow slayer she couldn't help but have a crush on.

She wasn't the only one nervous. Rogue sat at a table with Frosch, Lector, and Sting. For some odd reason Sting sent Yukino and Rufus on a mission telling Rogue he was needed here. Ever since they left yesterday he's been giving Rogue smirks or chuckling. The twin dragon slayer was up to something and Rogue wasn't excited for whatever he had planned. History shows when Sting was excited, Rogue would gain a headache.

Orga, Sting, and Rogue were having a drink when the guild doors opened. Standing there was none other than the blonde celestial mage. She had her hair up in her normal style while she was wearing a short skirt and tight shirt that left little to the imagination.

"Damn" Orga whispered at the sight of her. Rogue couldn't help but glare at the Lightning God Slayer.

"Welcome Lucy! I'm so glad you could come and help us." Sting called out as he walked towards the blond beauty. Rogue finally figured out what was going on. Sting sent Yukino away, so Lucy would have no one to spend time with. She must have been the help he asked Mira about for their party that was two weeks away.

"No problem! I'm excited to see everyone and help out, if there's one thing us fairies know it's how to party." Lucy laughed causing the other males to chuckle, Faries were very good at partying.

"Come have a drink while we get you settled in." Sting led her over towards Rogue, and Orga but she was stopped before she made it to the table by a flash of green and pink.

"Lucy! Frosch is so excited to see you, will you make your special fish meals, please?!" Laughing Lucy held the little exceed close giving her a large hug before answering.

"I'd love to! If it's okay with Rogue I can come make you some yummy fish for dinner." Both girls looked towards Rogue to see how he felt about the idea. Seeing their big puppy dog eyes, he knew right then and there he could never tell either of them no.

"That would be fine."

"Yay!" Fro and Lector went off to talk about everything they'd try to get Lucy to make while she was here and left the humans to talk at the table.

At the circle table Lucy sat between Rogue and Orga with Sting on the other side. After a few minutes of chit chat, Orga leaned in close to Lucy. "Have you seen our new pool?" He asked which wouldn't be so bad if Rogue couldn't smell his interest in the woman.

"No, I haven't but maybe we could have it open for the party? What do you think Sting? It would bring people in and have a look around while offering fun that you don't have to pay for since it's already here." Lucy turned her attention to Sting, much to Orga's displeasure. Rogue on the other hand couldn't stop his smirk.

"That would be fine. Why don't we check it out?" The Light slayer offered knowing full well his twin slayer would love nothing more.

"If you aren't too busy... I help Laxus with the paper work and know how fast it can pile up."

Sighing Sting knew she was right. "Yeah, yeah. Why don't you go with Rogue and Frosch to check it out while I have Orga help me with somethings in the office."

Rogue watched as she turned pink at the suggestion. "O-okay."

Rogue stood and offered Lucy his hand as the two started to make their way towards the pool with Frosch on the dark-haired man's shoulder. They chit chatted while Rogue showed Lucy around the guild and land surrounding it. Lucy was impressed at how much had changed, it would be a great place for a party.

As the three were making their way back to the guild hall Frosch spoke up, "Fro wants Lucy to eat dinner with us!" Chuckling at the little exceed Rogue quickly reminded her who to ask for things.

"Frosch, you must ask someone to eat with you." Turning towards Lucy he asked the question, "Would you care to join us for dinner, Lucy?" On the inside Rogue was nervous, however his little buddy set him up so her answer wouldn't make him look bad if she said no. He would have to get Fro an extra fish for that brilliant plan.

"I'd love to, thank you" She gave both her million-wat smile before they entered the dining hall.

* * *

Dinner ended up being Lucy, Sting, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector but no one minded. They all chatted and joked like old friends. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the night. A few of the new members came to introduce themselves to Lucy which she was more than happy to meet. Orga came over towards the end of the night to speak to the blonde before the night was over.

"So where are you staying Lucy? I have a spare room if you want to save some money and not get a hotel."

Rogue saw red at his friend's little suggestion. Hell no she would not be staying with him of all people. All that god slayer wanted was a quick fling.

Lucy laughed awkwardly, "That's very sweet of you but Yukino already said I could stay in her home while she's gone. But thank you so much for the offer."

"Alright but my door is always open to ya." He gave her his sexy smile before walking off.

Lucy decided this would be a good time to call it a night. She was tired from all the new people and setting to work on the party she was hired for. Sting walked her to her room since he had the spare key and bid her goodnight before he headed back to talk to his twin slayer. Rogue needed to step up his game if they were going to get anywhere before this party. If he wasn't careful, Rogue could lose Lucy before he even has the chance to get to know her.


	2. Planning

**Planning**

 **AN:** Thank you so much to everyone who is giving this story a chance! It was originally going to be a one-shot smut for Vday but there was too much to get into the story without rushing it. Here is the next chapter and don't forget, I do not own Fairy Tail or the cover photo. This chapter is for xxxx123 and NinjaKitten93 for your reviews.

Feb. 2nd (12 more days till the party)

* * *

Sting and Lucy were busy working away all morning on the party planning. The celestial mage needed to sort some things out with this event. Namely: budget, ideas, how many people to invite, and what the goals were for this party.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder why Sting asked her so many questions about herself. She knew he had a thing for the other celestial mage, so it wasn't because of his own interest. Ignoring that for now she went to work making sure they had everything figured out before she started anything. The last thing Lucy wanted to do was start all over a few days before the party due to a misunderstanding or not giving Sting what he wants and is paying for.

Once that was taken care of the two blondes made their way towards the guild hall. Lucy was going to ask Frosch and Rogue if they'd take her to a craft store since Frosch loved doing crafts. Fro would be the best person to show her around. She just made it through the entrance when she heard her name being called out.

"Lucy! Come sit with Fro!" The silly little cat in a frog outfit called out as soon as she saw her new friend. Rogue could tell when she was getting closer thanks to his slayer abilities. Her strawberry vanilla scent hit him when she opened the door to Sting's office. He tried not to watch for her and kept himself focused on his guild mates at the table until Frosch called out to her.

His breath caught when he saw Lucy smile. It was interesting that he basically represents the dark when everything about the woman he was interested in represented light. The light of Fairy Tail with the shadow dragon slayer. That would be something to see. He froze at that thought. Wasn't she with that fire dragon slayer?

He caught Sting looking at him. Rogue could tell his twin slayer knew what was going through his mind. That was the down side of being so close to someone, always knowing what the other is thinking. He smirked at me before whispering to Lector. He kept his distance, so Rogue wouldn't be able to hear everything he said.

Quickly getting over what was happening between himself and his twin slayer, Rogue greeted Lucy with a good morning while Orga looked her up and down with a large smirk. The dark-haired man was getting irritated; yes, Lucy was very attractive but that doesn't mean they all had to look at her like a piece of meat.

Lucy sat down with them after she ordered a milkshake. They weren't as good as Mira's but not much could compete with her, anything related to food was untouchable. Lucy had to wonder if cooking was another magic power that no one knew about. Shaking that silly thought out of her mind she turned to the people around her. Frosch was coloring in one of her coloring books while the boys were arguing over something silly while Rogue looked bored, but you could tell he found the whole situation funny by the way his eyes lit up.

"Hey Frosch?" Lucy called out. Rogue and Fro both turned to look at the blonde who spoke up.

"If you're free today and Rogue, if you don't mind, could you two take me somewhere to get supplies for the invitations and flyers?"

Fro quickly looked towards Rogue to see what the answer would be. When she saw a little nod Frosch quickly agreed while gathering up her coloring book and crayons. "Why don't we stop by my house first, as Frosch needs to put away her things, and then we can head out. Does that work for you, Lucy?"

His smooth voice always made Lucy's heart rate speed up. She couldn't help it, hoping the dragon slayer was too busy to notice what was going on with her rapidly beating heart, Lucy nodded and followed them out.

It wasn't a long walk to Rogue's home. Only a 10-minute walk from the guild. The house itself was perfect to Lucy. It wasn't over the top nor was it tiny. A simple, one story three-bedroom home. Once inside Frosch grabbed her hand and lead her towards her area.

A tour and a couple of silly moments later found the three on their way into town. Rogue watched the two girls from the corner of his eye as they spoke about nonsense and walked. Frosch on his shoulder while she held a shaky snowman? Lucy claimed it was a dog and perfectly okay, just shook but Rogue wasn't sure… He'd have to think about that later.

"Lucy? What is it you are looking for?" He saw a light pink tint to her cheeks as he spoke, he had to wonder if there was a chance she felt something for him.

' _That's insane, someone like Lucy would never be interested in me. I'm too dark for her and having my future self, kill her future self really doesn't help things.'_ Pushing his wondering thoughts aside, he listened to her list off what she wanted to get done today.

"I was hoping to get things for invitations to give to special guests and making flyers for the people around town. Sting and I discussed it and we would like to keep it an adult event. I'd love to have everything ready to send out by tomorrow morning to give everyone enough time to plan ahead and hopefully they don't already have plans."

"Fro knows the perfect store!"

"Which one?" Lucy asked her before Fro jumped down and ran off in front of everyone. The pair looked at each other before taking off to reach the excited cat-frog.

When the three finally made it back to the guild it was late afternoon. After a little lunch, the guild decided to enjoy the pool while having some drinks before bed. Lucy was excited to relax a bit since she was always on the go with her team and never getting anywhere with the reward since they'd lose most of it. Having a job that was calm, she wasn't getting kidnaped, and she'd keep all her reward was amazing! Having some pool time with the sexy shadow slayer was just a bonus.

Taking her time, Lucy went back to the room she was staying to get her hair up in a messy bun while she looked over the bikinis she brought. You'd think one would be enough, but she wasn't sure which one to wear. They all showed off her body just the right way but the color. She had a red, pink, and white one with her. She bought the red bikini thinking of Rogue the day before she left.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy decided she'd wear the red one and see if it grabbed his attention. While she wanted a deeper relationship with him the first step was to get him interested in spending time with her. If this didn't work, then Lucy was ready to say something to him before she gave up completely. Hopefully she would get some response from him before the night was over.

* * *

Rogue and Sting were talking in the pool while Lucy was getting ready. Well, mainly Sting was talking, and Rogue was wishing he was anywhere but here.

"So... I talked to Lucy today... Her and Natsu have only ever been friends and she is single." Sting gave Rogue a look that clearly said, 'you better make a move.' The only response the light slayer received was a slight nod of the head. Getting irritated Sting tried again.

"Look, she's here till the day after the party. She's single, you're single and both look at each other like your gonna jump the other one. Clearly interested but neither of you are doing anything about it. Mira said she's scared no one will want her since she gave up everything and has no family, a crazy team, and always struggling to pay her rent. If you don't say something, well someone else will and you'll lose your chance. So, man up and get some!"

Rogue opened his mouth to respond to Sting's pep talk when Lucy walked in. She had a black cover over her lower half, but the top gave a gorgeous view of her large breasts. Her dark red and black ties made his dragon claw to get closer. He watched as she looked around the pool before seeing him. She gave him a warm smile and started moving closer towards their side of the pool. While she was moving around the pool Rogue listened to all the men talk about her. He wanted to claim her right then and there to stop the other males from looking at her, he wanted to cover her with his body, keep her safe and happy. The sway of her hips would make any man go wild. This would be a very, very long night.

"Lucy! Fro wants to play Marco polo."

"Sure!" Lucy hopped in the pool and made her way over to everyone, stopping next to Rogue. She looked up at him with a small smile which he returned, ignoring who all may see. Once they picked who was it, the game started.

The game was going fine, everyone taking a turn until it was Frosch's turn. That little devil slowly worked on pushing Rogue and Lucy together in a corner of the pool. While she was a sweetheart, that face was able to hide the mischief no one would assume her capable of.

Frosch knew Rogue was interested in Lucy, she knew from the games when Rogue was upset by what happened but even more impressed when Lucy didn't hold what happened with their future selves against him. The slayers always forget to make sure the exceeds were asleep before talking at night. Frosch knew a lot more than she should.

"Marco!" The little trouble maker called out. Lucy quickly went backwards but stopped when she bumped into something warm.

"Polo." A voice called out by her ear while arms wrapped around her to pull her further back when Frosch swiped near Lucy.

Lucy couldn't move, his arms were wrapped around her, she felt his breath on her neck and they were playing a kid's game! Trying to shake the thoughts of him touching her she waited for Frosch's next move.

"Marco!" Lucy pushed as far back as she could which lead to her body being flushed to Rogue's. Both called out "polo" and watched in horror as she was about to touch Lucy, the blonde grabbed one of Rogue's hands, lifting his arm up to meet Frosch's hand before she could be tagged.

Rogue looked down at her shock which only made Lucy crack up. The look on his face was worth it.

"My hero" Lucy giggled as Frosch told Rogue it was his turn to be it.

Giving Lucy a glare that didn't met his eyes, Rogue leaned down towards her ear to whisper "you owe me."

Giggling, Lucy took Rogue's turn since he clearly didn't want to. The two of them both felt the loss when their bodies moved apart but ignored it. They were enjoying their time together.

* * *

Frosch had invited Lucy over to work on the flyers which led to dinner and even alone with her crush. Everything had been fun and easy going while they designed the flyers. Lucy had a light pink background with a dark pink symbol of the guild in the middle. From there they wrote out all the information anyone would need if they were interested in joining. After that, Lucy got to work on the invitation to Jason, it would be good publicity to have him come and take photos of everything going on.

Once that was all done Lucy offered to make dinner since she told Frosch she would while she was here. Rogue wasn't sure about having a guest cook but Fro's puppy dog eyes had him caving within moments. For a cat, she sure had amazing puppy eyes.

The dark-haired man was surprised to see how Lucy had Frosch help her the whole time. She walked Frosch through everything and made if fun. Rogue could easily see this as his daily life. Coming home to someone who cared for Frosch as much as him, dinner as a family, he really wanted to walk up behind the blonde and wrap his arms around her while burring his nose in her hair. Taking in her scent, kissing along her neck, enjoying Lucy's body once Frosch was asleep…

Too bad that wouldn't happen.

Suddenly, something grabbed his hand. He looked down to see Lucy smiling at him with rosy cheeks as she spoke to him. "You don't get to be gloomy in the corner, Mr. Come help!" Without giving him time to respond, she pulled him closer and gave him something to do while directing questions towards him to keep him in the conversation.

Frosch remembered what Sting told her about trying to get those two together and they'd need "alone time" if they were to make any progress. She decided after dinner she was going to act tired, so they'd tuck her in and have some time alone. If that didn't work, she'd be planning while they thought she was asleep.

Dinner was going great! Everyone, including Rogue, was talking and enjoying their time. Near the end, Fro set her plan in action. Laying her head on her arm she kept her eyes low giving off the impression she was nearly asleep. It didn't take long for the two adults to notice the change in little Frosch.

"Frosch, are you ready for bed?" Rogue inquired after seeing the change in her.

"Fro is ready." Frosch did her very best to play the part. Luckily Rogue was busy with Lucy and wouldn't smell the fib she was telling.

"Lucy? Will you tuck Fro in?" Lucy flashed her a radiant smile while picking the little cat up. Setting her down on her lily pad bed, Lucy pulled the blankets up and kissed her on the top of the head after a quick bed time story.

Rogue felt his heart fill to the brim while Lucy and Frosch were bonding. She would be a great mother one day. The thought of her being a mother peeked his interest in her more. After patting Fro goodnight, the two made their way back towards his living room, ignoring the thoughts of her pregnant with his child.

"Would you care for a drink?" Being a good host, Rogue wanted to make sure she was enjoying herself… and prolong her leaving.

"Sure, if it isn't too much trouble." Taking a seat, Lucy waited on the couch for Rogue to return with their drinks. Now that Frosch was asleep this felt more intimate.

Coming back, drinks in hand, Rogue sat down with some space between them. Neither really knew what to do now. Trying to break the ice, Lucy decided to go for something neutral. "I'm glad Sting is working so hard to change the image Sabertooth has. It's not fair you have to suffer for something none of you had a say in."

"How do you always do that?" He asked

"Do what?" Lucy tilted her head to the side a bit in confusion.

"Forgive. From what I've heard; there are people in your own guild who have hurt you, yet you act as if nothing happened. My guildmate tortured you and almost killed you. Hell I killed you…." The last part was said in a whisper. Luckily Lucy heard him.

She grabbed his face in her hands to make sure he'd keep eye contact with her as she spoke. "Listen to me, I don't know how you found out about that, but I've gotten to know you. You won't turn into him. You have people around you who love and care for you. None of us will allow you to lose your way. If anyone should be upset, it's me and I'm not so no more dwelling on it."

Rogue looked at Lucy, while she held his face he could feel her breath on his face as they both slowly leaned forward. He looked down towards her lips as she licked them. He slowly moved in closer to have the kiss he's been waiting for a long time. Longer then he'd care to admit.

He was almost there, her eyes started to close…

"LLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY" Came the sound of a blue flying cat from her lacrima on the counter. Jumping back, both looked at each other in shock before pulling away. Lucy stood to grab her lacrima while Rogue tried not to lecture himself for being so stupid. He heard Lucy and Happy talking from where he sat and couldn't help but wonder if Sting was wrong. Why would the fire slayer's exceed call her if they weren't together?

"Hi Happy, what's wrong?"

"Natsu and Lizanna are going on a job and want to be alone." The poor little guy had his lip quivering.

"Awe, it's okay Happy. Why don't you stay and set up some pranks for him when they get back? I think I have some fish left over in my freezer…"

With an evil smile, Happy quickly called out "Aye Sir!" before ending the call.

Giggling, Lucy turned back towards Rogue. "Sorry about that, he's so silly sometimes."

Rogue nodded, unsure of what to say. The moment they had was over and now they were stuck in this awkward phase. Both knew they would have kissed if Happy didn't call but neither knew what the other thought about that.

Getting the hint that he wasn't comfortable around her any more Lucy quickly thanked him for having her and she'd see him tomorrow. Rogue offered to walk her back, but she said it was okay. Falling backwards on his bed, Rogue had no idea what to do now.

Little did he know, Lucy was doing the same thing.


	3. Dreams

**Dreams**

So so soooo sorry for the delay. My Grandfather had a stroke, so I've been busy.

* * *

Rogue's POV

 _I really don't understand what took so long to get ready. Frosch and I were waiting in the living room for my date to get ready. I had on black slacks and a crimson button up dress shirt. My hair was in a low pony tail, while I didn't always dress up I could admit that I cleaned up nicely._

 _Hearing heels clicking I turned to see my lovely date walking towards me. Her blonde hair was down in light curls while she wore a long red dress and the necklace I gave her last year._ _"You look lovely." I greeted her while bringing her hand to my lips for an over the top greeting._

 _"Thank you!" She graced me with one of her brilliant smiles. She giggled at my antics before taking my hand._

 _"Have fun you two!" A voice from upstairs called down to us._

 _"We will, Mommy! See you tonight" Ruby turned towards the stairs to wave goodbye to Lucy._

 _I looked down at our daughter as we walked towards the guild's annual Father Daughter dance. When we entered the guild, our photo was taken for us to order later. She was a perfect blend of us. Blonde hair and red eyes. She had her mother's smile and forgiving nature while my magic pumped through her veins._

 _I couldn't be happier. My baby girl was turning five this year with another one on the way._

 _Getting on the dance floor, Ruby steped onto my shoes for me to start the dance. She giggled as I would move faster in a spin._

 _"You're silly, Daddy!" She giggled to me._

* * *

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Jumping at the noise from annoying beeping sound, I woke up in my bed. My alarm telling me it was seven o'clock in the morning. Frosch came walking in, rubbing her eyes.

"Can Fro go eat breakfast at the guild? Fro wants to see Lucy again and thank her for tucking Fro in!"

 _Damn…. Not only was that just a dream but last night happened. How do I act around her now?_ I wondered before telling Frosch we could head over as soon as I showered. I needed time to clear my head.

When we arrived at the guild, Sting was already up. He had a ton of food piled up on the table with paper work everywhere. "What are you doing here so early? Are you actually working?" I smirked when he glared back at me.

"I was up when Lucy left."

My heart stopped. She left? Why would she leave?! If she was upset with me why wouldn't she talk to me? Hell talk to Sting and he'd tell me what I did or need to do to fix things! Damnit!

"When will Lucy be back?" Frosch questioned before I could get my brain to communicate with my mouth.

My eyes snapped towards Sting to make sure I didn't miss his answer. My shoulders slumped when the guild's master didn't even look up from his food. All Sting did was shrug.

I sat down in defeat. Fro and Lector started talking but I had no clue what they were talking about, my mind was with Lucy, where ever that was…

* * *

Third Person POV

Lucy was so excited to finally be done. She left early in the morning to drop off Jason's invitation which lead to him gushing over "how nice" it was to see her and trying to get a quick lunch. That lead to an interview "for the party".

It was now turning seven at night, Lucy was tired and cranky. She wanted to have some food, then sit in the hot tub Sting said had to be there for the party. Thankfully it should be done by tonight. If it wasn't she'd just sit in the bath for a while. Walking into the guild she was calling home for the next 11 days her eyes scanned the room. She froze when she locked eyes with Rogue.

' _Rogue! Last night! How could I forget about our kiss… well almost kiss.'_

Lucy was so busy trying to escape Jason or asleep on the train ride, both ways, she never had any time to think over the previous night. More importantly, how to respond to him.

While Lucy froze at the entrance, Rogue was worried Lucy left town due to his mistake last night. He shouldn't have listened to her conversation at Fairy Tail, or to Sting. She needed to do her job and that was all. Rogue was causing her problems by trying to be something more.

The pair of confused mages were startled by Frosch's voice, "Lucy! Fro missed you. Why was Lucy gone so long?"

Realizing she never got past the door Lucy walked in with a smile. "Hey Frosch, I was with Jason to get the word out for our party. However, he seemed to trick me into an interview." She let a small giggle escape her when she realized how silly it was she fell for his plan.

"I told you he'd try something like that if you went alone." Sting laughed at the poor blonde.

"I know, I guess I was just tired since _someone_ woke me up before the sun even rose." Lucy halfheartedly glared at the other blond.

"Why did you wake up Lucy?" Frosch questioned their guild master.

"She said she wanted to send Jason his invitation in person last night, so I offered to make sure she was up since she doesn't like mornings. I knew he'd get her to do an interview since she's too nice to say no." His smug voice had Lucy bickering with him while Rogue sat back to think over what he was told. When the shadow slayer arrived at the guild, he was worried when Lucy didn't come for breakfast. Sting said she left but didn't say much else…

' _Damn him. He knew she was gone and would be all day but didn't tell me.'_ Glaring at his so called "twin" Rogue decided he'd have to "thank" him the next time they trained together.

Going back to his thoughts, Rogue had to wonder if they were okay. If she already planned to be gone did that mean he may not have screwed everything up? He had no idea what to do in this situation. While he knew they'd both been with others, he'd never tried for more. He never mixed guild business with his personal life.

Lucy was different, she pulled him in. The light to his darkness was addictive, he wanted nothing more than to claim her and keep her safe. He needed to think though, was that even an option if all went well? They were from different guilds, they would have to change that for them to work if they became serious. After his dream he couldn't stop thinking about having a family, something he never really thought about before. There was so much to work out in such a short amount of time.

Shaking his head, the shadow slayer realized he was getting ahead of himself. He needed to see how Lucy reacted to him, now that he almost kissed her… Although, she almost kissed him back.

Rogue decided he'd speak to the bubbly blonde when they were alone next. He hated uncertainty and he really hated drama. Sadly, that summarized the situation him and Lucy were in perfectly.


	4. Time to Clean

**Time to Clean**

 **...**

It had been three days. Three long days where Rogue and Lucy tried to act as if nothing was wrong between them. Rogue wanted to talk to the blonde but there just wasn't time. Lucy was in and out of the guild with prep work. Since she was so busy, the shadow dragon slayer spent the time he had away from her being productive, he moped.

Lucy was only free for dinner and she spent that time eating and going over everything with Sting. This party was going to have a ton of media attention, but it was already working. Sting was thrilled by the number of new recruits the guild was getting. Having the light of Fairy Tail in the guild was making a huge impact. They were even asked to do an interview with Jason and take a photo of everyone in the guild.

Today was difference though, Lucy would be here all day. At least that is what Sting told Rogue at breakfast. She was at the store with Orga and would be back soon. All Rogue wanted to know was why in the world would she go with him of all people to the store? And what store? Was it a date?

Rogue knew he was being silly, but he was tired, the whole guild knew something was up between the two. While Lucy couldn't hear what the others were saying, he could. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to cause the two to seem so awkward with each other. Rogue was about to pull his hair when he smelled her sweet scent getting closer.

Everyone looked towards the doors when Lucy came walking in with a large smile on her face. "Morning everyone!" She called out.

A few steps behind her was a very pissed off looking Orga. He had bags piled on top of each other, the large man was holding more bags than humanly possible. It now made sense why Lucy would bring him. Orga made a great pack mule. Rogue couldn't help but smirk.

"Oi! Where can I put these?" Orga's irritated voice was muffled by the bags he was carrying.

"Oh, um.. How about Sting's office? Thank you so much for offering to help!" The tone of voice Lucy used showed everyone she used his flirty ways to help her carry things. Lucy walked over to the twin dragon slayers and pulled out a chair. Instead of siting like everyone assumed she would she used it to stand on. Without meaning to, she gave Rogue a nice view of her blue panties.

"Listen up! We're going to clean this place from top to bottom. Nothing left untouched. Everything needs to be perfect for the party."

All she was greeted with were groans.

"Do what she says." Sting called out to make sure no one would give Lucy a hard time.

Lucy climbed back down, giving Rogue another great glimpse before she was on the ground giving everyone a determined look.

...

It had been four hours since Lucy made everyone start cleaning. Rogue was holding the ladder, looking down, while Lucy was determined to clean everything off the top shelf behind the bar. Why no one else could do it? Rogue had no idea.

While Rogue was trying to figure out why the lady in heels and a mini skirt thought it'd be best if she went up the ladder, said lady was trying to reach for the last display on the top without moving the ladder. She didn't want to get down, move the ladder, and climb back up to reach one thing. Lucy could do this! She was a fairy!

Her fingers brushed the glass before reaching a tad bit more towards the item. Lucy wrapped her fingers around the glass but felt her feet slide off the ladder. Screaming, Lucy fell towards the ground, her arm hitting the shelf on her way down.

Strong warm arms wrapped around her body before she could hit the floor, pulling her close. Lucy didn't open her eyes, she wasn't sure if she was in shock and hit the ground or if this was real and someone caught her.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Rogue's worried voice whispered in her ear.

Looking up, she saw his red eyes peering into hers. Nodding, he helped her up but froze when he saw the blood coming down her arm. He had her cover it with her hand as he lead her to the back room where they kept the medical supplies. He was over protective and knew it. Rogue lifted her up and sat her on a hospital bed. He grabbed everything he'd need to clean her arm and set to work.

Lucy watched as he cleaned her cut, apologizing for hurting her when the disinfectant stung her causing her to hiss in pain. Once he was done he started to dress it, so it wouldn't get infected. He held her arm in his hands while turning her arm to look at it from all angles.

"Thank you, Rogue." Lucy whispered with a rosy tint to her cheeks.

"Of course." He was about to say more but Frosch flew in at that moment.

"Lucy! Are you okay? Fro was worried when Fro saw you fall but Fro knew Rogue would take care of you."

Lucy laughed and held the little exceed close while Rogue smiled at the sight they made. One day he'd get a chance to speak to her. One day…

...

The guild decided they'd hit the hot tub and pool that night. Everyone was tired after working all day on cleaning. Who knew the guild was so dirty? They cleaned it like any other guild but clearly not up to Mira's standards, which is what Lucy made them follow.

Sting, Rogue, Orga, Lucy, and Trev all sat in the hot tub relaxing. The men couldn't keep their eyes off her. The black fabric made her beautiful light skin glow. She had her head back, resting on the wall of the tub. Rogue watched the beads of sweat run down her neck, down past her breasts. He'd kill to follow that same path with his mouth.

"I'm going to try to get with her." Trev whispered to Orga while Orga laughed saying he'd get there before him.

Rogue growled low in his throat. He was livid these men would talk about Lucy like that. The two in question moved away from the shadows forming around Rogue. Lucy looked up when she heard Rogue giving him a questioning look. He realized he had made a scene. He stood and left the hot tub, he was done. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

Lucy watched him leave, confused by his sudden departure so she followed him out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself while she left the room to find Rogue. There was no sign of him in the hall way or guild hall.

"Damn, he must have used the shadows." Lucy ran out of the guild and towards his house. Not even bothering to put shoes on. Whatever was wrong, she had a feeling it had to do with her.

Lucy knocked on his door. No answer.

"Rogue! Open up!" Lucy yelled through the door.

Still didn't answer, "Rogue, please." Her voice sounded so defeated.

Rogue couldn't help but open the door. He'd never do anything to upset the one he and his dragon wanted. He figured it would be best to tell her everything, so she'd know to stay away. This would also allow her to turn him down and him a chance to heal from this heart break.

"Lucy, you need to leave. You can't be here." He hadn't let her in, he used his body to block her from getting in.

"What's wrong? Why can't I be here?" Now Lucy was scared.

"Lucy, please."

"Please what? What's wrong?" Lucy was beyond confused.

She reached out to touch his face with her hand, he looked stressed and she wanted to help. He quickly grabbed her hand, this was too much for him. She needed to leave, now.

"You need to leave before it I give in." He pleaded with her to understand, this was for her own good.

"Give in? What do you mean?"

"The dragon inside me, I- I want you. I'm trying so hard not to kiss you, to be with you, but you need to leave now." Rogue dropped her hand and began to turn away, ready to shut the door.

"Then don't."

Rogue's head snapped back towards the blonde standing in his doorway. When he saw nothing but honesty on her face he pulled her to his still wet chest slamming his door and pushing her onto it. His lips crashed down to hers, meeting in a heated battle.

Both were thrilled this was finally happening. They were finally getting to kiss the one person who was taking over their every thought.


	5. Movies

**Movies**

 **AN:** Thank you twizt312, Birdy616, NinjaKitten93, MissAKH, Guest, stingxlucy1322, and for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

Lucy's back was pinned to the front door as the man she'd be dreaming of was kissing her! The two only broke apart to get a quick breath before attacking the other's lips once again. Rogue grabbed Lucy's ass and started to lift her up, prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist and the towel to fall off her body. The friction they both felt with that one move caused them to pull apart to moan.

She threaded her fingers through his silky black hair as she rocked her hips again.

"Lucy" Rogue's husky voice whispered while he grabbed her ass harder, rocking into her core once again.

He latched onto her neck, right where he felt her pulse. Rogue felt Lucy pull his hair a bit, but the pain only fueled him more. Her silky-smooth skin under his mouth, feeling her body moving on his was heating up his blood. He was ready to pull back to carry her to his room to make her scream his name in pleasure. He wanted more and the cinnamon spice that was coming from her showed him she wanted more too.

"Rogue, more. Please" She moaned out.

Her body was on fire and she needed him to do more than this. She needed him.

"Figures. With how she dresses she'd show up here and hook up with our members."

The two froze at the new voice. Rogue helped Lucy slide down till she was able to stand before turning, keeping his body in front of Lucy's.

"Rufus, what are you doing in my house?" Rogue couldn't stop the chill in his voice even if he wanted to. How dare Rufus come into _his_ house and insult _his_ woman.

"We finished our mission early and I needed to borrow one of your books. I saw everyone in the pool area, so I came here to grab it without bothering anyone."

"Get out." Rogue growled.

"Alright, have a good night Rogue." Completely ignoring Lucy, Rufus made his way towards the back door.

Lucy really disliked that man. He smiled the whole time she was being tortured during the games, he always had something snobby to say to her and here he was putting seeds of doubt in Rogue's mind that she was a dirty girl. What if he believed him? Did she already lose her chance with him?

For his part, Rogue was shocked. He knew Rufus didn't like her due to Lucy's Father and Rufus' Father's issues. He didn't even think Lucy knew the two almost had a very close relationship...

From what Lucy told him in the past, she always wanted to live and love. She never wanted the money or fame. Rogues anger intensified when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Lucy, I'm so sorry for what he said."

"I- I'm not like that." Lucy was so unsure of herself now. Would he think less of her?

Pulling her close, Rouge rubbed her back trying to show support.

"Shh. I know. He's a fool."

He leads her towards the couch to get her to relax. The slayer was livid, this wasn't the night he'd thought of when she kissed him back. They should be enjoying each other, happy to know they both felt the same, not crying.

When Frosch came home to get ready for bed she saw a sad Lucy on the couch. Frosch had no idea what caused the happy, bubbly blonde to cry. She was determined to help!

"Lucy? What's wrong?" She lay right on her lap, hoping the comfort would help. Her little paws patting Lucy's leg.

"Hey Frosch, I'm okay now. Thank you, Sweetie." Lucy brought the little cat in pink up to her chest to hug her tight.

"Will you stay with Fro and Rogue now that Yukino is home?" Frosch was very pleased with herself. She remembered to ask and not tell her like Rogue talked to her about a few times.

Lucy sat there with a stunted face. It wasn't Rogue who asked her to stay, it was his exceed. How could she possibly respond to her?

"We would love to have you, Lucy." Rogue spoke with his arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

Gasping, Lucy looked over towards him. "Really?" She asked and smiled as he nodded.

"Okay!" She giggled when Fro jumped up hugging both humans in joy.

"Hey Frosch? Have you ever had a movie night?" Lucy questioned.

"No, what do we do?" She looked so excited to try something new with the woman her best friend was clearly smitten with.

"Well… we'll camp out here, watch some movies and have snacks." Lucy answered.

"Lucy, Rogue, and Fro will all sleep out here?! Can we?" Both girls turned their puppy dog eyes on the dark-haired man. Rogue had no hope to say no when his girls turned their charm on him.

"I'll go make some popcorn." He volunteered while the girls ran around the house getting pillows and blankets set up. It would be a fun night for the group. Rufus' comments forgotten, just time spent with the one's they loved.

* * *

Rogue woke to Lucy in his arms. He was spooning her while Lucy had her arm curled around Frosch. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the moment. Both his ladies were with him. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wouldn't want to wake up this way every morning. The idea of them both taking jobs, either together or apart but always having a family waiting for them at home made his dragon pleased.

A family, that's what he wanted from the blonde in his arms. Rogue would do it, he'd ask Lucy to be his date to the dance. If everything went well he hoped, she wouldn't be going back to Fairy Tail any time soon. He smiled when he felt Lucy start to wake up. He wondered what she'd say about the way they were laying.

As Lucy was slowly waking up, she noticed feeling warm and safe. She went to stretch but felt her body, minus the arm around her little buddy, were being held down. Opening her eyes, Lucy realized Rogue was holding her. A faint blush covered her face when she realized how they were laying. She snuggled a little closer to the body laying behind her, enjoying this moment before they had to get up. Her smile grew when he spoke with a sleepy voice in her ear "Morning." How can one-word sound so sexy?

She slowly turned in his hold till they were face to face. His red eyes still showed he wasn't fully awake.

"Good morning" she whispered back to him. She slowly, almost too slow to notice, moved her face till they were close enough to kiss.

Rogue took her hint and closed the distance between them in a simple morning kiss. Snuggling back into his toned chest, Lucy curled her arms into her chest. Forgetting about his dragon slayer hearing, she sighed happily uttering a single phrase that made his heart skip a beat.

"I wish I could always wake up like this."

Her eyes flew open when she heard his response.

"Me too."

 _'Oh my gosh! He's a slayer, of course he could hear me!'_ Lucy internally yelled.

Chuckling darkly, Rogue asked a very bold question. He hoped he wasn't pushing things too far, but she seemed to be on the same page as him.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to assume you'll be with me every night, until the party at least?"

Her face looked up at his, seeing blush on his cheeks showing he clearly felt something for her and this question meant something to him. Taking a breath, she nodded her head.

"I'd like that."

"Me too, Lucy. Me too."

* * *

Frosch wasn't ready to wake up yet but Lucy wanted to start breakfast for her host, so she wrapped Fro in a blanket to keep her warm while she got ready for the day. After a quick shower, Lucy headed to the kitchen and started making French toast. Rogue was in the shower, so she had time to finish before he was done. She wanted to surprise Rogue and Frosch with a homemade breakfast.

Once everything was ready, Lucy started making some fun toppings by cutting up fruit and some fish for Fro. While she was humming to herself, strong arms wrapped around her midsection while his face burred into her neck.

"That looks amazing." He whispered into her ear.

Lucy blushed as he laid small kisses to any skin the slayer could find. Once she was done cutting everything she turned, wrapping her arms around Rogue neck while smiling at him. Unable to hold back, Rogue leaned in to kiss her. His arms had her pinned to the counter top but soon he moved her.

Prompting her to wrap her legs around his waist, Rogue moved her to the island in the middle of the kitchen. He sat her on the island while he ravished her mouth. He listened for his little buddy to make sure she was still asleep before he put his plan in action.

"Do you trust me?" His question caught her of guard, but her answer was immediate.

"Yes."

Rogue started kissing her until she couldn't remember her own name. Keeping her distracted, he slowly moved his warm hands up her toned legs. He lifted her up a bit and felt her start to pull her panties down. Once they past her beautiful ass, he sat her back down and quickly pulled them down her mile-long legs.

Lucy wasn't sure what the sexy slayer was planning but one thing was certain, whatever it was she wanted it.

"We don't have long before she wakes up but there is something I'm dying to do." He gave her the sexiest look Lucy's ever seen. His red eyes were burning with lust. The fact it was because of her made her female pride burst though the seams. He gently pushed her back till she was flat on his black counter top.

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

Rogue could hear Frosch waking up, so he pulled Lucy up to a standing position. He was shocked when she pulled him down for a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"That doesn't seem fair."

He smirked at her. Whispering in her ear before their alone time was interrupted. "It was worth it… I'm keeping these." He pulled back and showed the white lacy thong he took off her earlier. He put them in his pocket right as Frosch came in asking about breakfast.

 _'Game on, Rogue. Game on._ ' Lucy thought before dishing out everyone's meal. If Rogue wanted to try and make her uncomfortable or show his power she would show him just what she had to offer….

All day long.

Oh, it was going to be a fun day…


	6. Payback is a Bitch

**Payback is a Bitch**

 **AN:** Thank you so much for taking the time to review and give me some motivation to stick with this story!

* * *

Rogue's POV

Breakfast started out fine. Lucy and Frocsh spoke nonstop about a variety of things. It was shocking how fast they could change topics and go back to a previous one without skipping a beat. I must wonder if it's a female thing... I kept trying to keep up, but I wasn't having any luck.

I stopped trying to follow their conversation when a smell I knew well hit my nose.

 _'Cinnamon?'_ I took a better breath in through my nose and sure enough, it was there. Shifting around each smell I was able to pin point it to Lucy. My crimson eyes snapped to her brown ones. They showed a twinkle of mischief.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Lucy knew I could smell it on her, so it was clear she wasn't trying to hide whatever thoughts she was having from me.

I saw her beautiful, full lips moving... Just this morning I was kissing them...

 _'Crap. Focus Rogue, you are not a hormonal teenager.'_ I scolded myself before asking her to repeat herself.

"I apologize, what did you say?" Her smile grew at my question, clearly enjoying this.

"I said, did you want any more before I start cleaning up?" She was good. Acting innocent.

"No, I am fine." Damn, my voice was a little deeper than normal.

"Fro will pick up the pillows and blankets!" My little friend exclaimed before rushing out of the room to get started.

Lucy gracefully started to clear the table, item by item she gathered as I rose from my chair to help. I froze, brain completely blank. Lucy was currently bent over my dining room table. Her mini skirt rising enough to have a clear view of her most intimate spot.

It was then I was hit with a wave of arousal. Her lower lips where glistening with a light coat of arousal. Before I knew what I was doing, I ended up behind her with my hands on her wide hips. She paused for a moment before standing up and pushing into my half erect member; causing it to grow. She ground her round ass into my groin. I was helpless to stop the grown that slipped past my lips.

Lucy turned in my arms, hands empty, as she locked them behind my neck. She pressed her huge breast into my chest as our lips met in a siring kiss.

She left my mouth to trail open mouth kisses to my neck, then breathed in my ear "Too bad we don't have much time."

I was so shocked by her words I didn't notice she left until that devil of a woman called out "I'll help Fro with the blankets!" Leaving me to the dishes alone, with a raging hard one.

"Damn you woman."

Her laughter was the only response I received.

...

3rd Person POV

"You didn't!" Yukino shouted after hearing about Lucy's morning.

"Well he started it! How could he have his way with me, leave me a mess and take my panties." The still commando woman defended. The two celestial mages were having tea at Yukino's dining room table. While Rogue and Frosch went to the guild to meet up with Sting and Lector.

"That's hilarious. I can't believe Rogue would do something like that. He must really like you..." Yukino left off with a knowing smile.

Lucy knew her friend wanted to know more but she wasn't going to give anything up unless asked. "What do you want to know?" She signed.

"Simple! Are you two a couple now?! Oh! Are you moving in with Rogue permanently? Can I help you move? Are you joining Sabertooth?" When Yukino took a breath, it gave Lucy a chance to jumped in and start answering questions before the crazy woman across from her could ask anything else.

"Well... we don't have a title... I guess we're just having fun since he never asked for more. We agreed I'd stay with him till the party but that's it. I do really like him though." The smile Lucy had showed Yukino how much her friend truly cared about the shadow slayer. She made a mental note to have Sting get information from Rogue the next time they spoke.

"Oh! I know, we should call Cana! Isn't she the one always trying to get people to hook up and drunk? She'd be perfect to help you find ways to drive Rogue crazy."

Lucy sat there, staring at her "innocent" friend.

 _'How did I not think of that?'_ Lucy wondered.

"That's actually a brilliant idea. Poor, poor Rogue... He'll never know what hit him."

"What do you mean 'actually'" Yukino asked with mocked offense.

"Oh hush, we have a crazy drunk to call."

With that the two ladies quickly called Cana, getting to work on plans to make this the best revenge ever. Fairies never back down.

* * *

At the guild hall, the twin dragon slayers were talking in Sting's office. Well, one was talking while the other tried to ignore his "friend."

"Come on! You have to tell me what happened between you and blondie! She was with you all night! Don't act like nothing happened. Hell, even Rufus came in here and told everyone how he found you two. There's no way you didn't hook up with her." Sting whined for the millionth time to his twin slayer from across his desk.

"Shouldn't you be more focused on all this paper work (Rogue waved his hand towards the papers littering every suffuse of Sting's desk) instead of my person life?" Sting dropped his head onto the desk and said paper work.

"That was just mean." The blond grumbled from his new position on the desk.

"I could use your help on something though..." Rogue trailed off deep in thought.

At this the blond man lifted his head and saw the look Rogue had. Taking his opportunity Sting went to work "helping."

"Okay, women have two, no three points of entrance for you to use your dic-

"If you continue this, I will kill you." Rogue cut him off.

"Dang, touchy, touchy. Fine, what do you need?"

"I'm not sure how to handle Rufus." Rogue knew what he wanted to do but it wouldn't help anyone but himself.

"You mean about him telling us all about your humping adventures?" Sting so gracefully asked.

"No, he said "Figures. With how she dresses she'd show up here and hook up with all our members." The dark-haired slayer gritted out through clenched teeth. Even talking about it enraged him and his dragon.

"Damn, well luckily he was called in by his Father for a few days so there's some time to think of a solution. As master, I'm disappointed he'd treat someone who's here to help us like trash. As your friend, I'm ready to go kick his ass."

Rogue rolled his eyes. That wasn't even close to being helpful, but it did make him smirk, the two of them would have fun fighting Rufus. Sting's lacrima light up with a message. Whatever it said caused his face to turn into a leaches smirk.

"So... you started a little game with our visiting fairy."

"What?" Rogue was confused, what game did he start?

"Says here you and I quote "went down on Lucy and didn't let her do anything back. And took her panties"" Sting read off.

 _'Damn you Yukino.'_ Rogue thought.

"How does that lead to a game?"

"It seems when you played with her and took your little trophy you challenged her." Sting couldn't stop smiling, this was a new side of the dark haired, red eyed man. One Sting was enjoying immensely.

"Did she say she was going to try and challenge me back?" If Lucy wanted to play dirty he'd play too.

"So now you want to talk? Where's the information I asked of you earlier? You know, when you were claiming nothing happened when actually you were holding out on me."

Another message came through to Sting, it was Yukino saying the girls were here looking for them. Once the twin slayers made it to the dining hall they sat by their lovers.

Sting gave Yukino a questioning eye brow lift when she pulled her twin slayer a little further away from the other two and started talking about the party. She kept asking him what he wanted to see from the event. Ignoring whatever questions, he may have had, he accepted all the attention he was getting from his mate.

Rogue listened to the two talk while enjoying his drink and the blonde next to him smiling. Lucy leaned into him a bit, testing the waters.

She needed to know if he was comfortable with anyone else knowing they were... well she wasn't sure what they were, but she hoped he would be okay with her showing a little affection. Figuring it would be best to lay her head on his shoulder before going on with her plans Cana helped her with she set to work.

Once her head was resting on his shoulder, not a moment passed before Rogue wrapped an arm around her. Rogue didn't think twice about the action, it was only natural to him.

"Awe! You two are so cute!" Yukino cooed, turning Sting's attention to the cuddling pair.

"Speaking of which... How's RoLu doing?" Sting questioned with a smirk at the now blushing couple.

"RoLu?" Rogue asked. _'What the hell is a RoLu?'_

"That sounds like a Mira ship name." Lucy groaned. "I take it the party and me being here was you and her teaming up?"

"ha ha ha busted!" The other celestial mage laughed.

Following bro code, Sting just let them laugh at him without bringing up Rogue hearing what Lucy said about him and showing interest in the blonde woman sitting with them. After that, lunch was full of conversation and laughs until the end...

Lucy excused herself to go to the restroom before the ladies left on their shopping trip. Once she was alone, Lucy locked the door to the bathroom to insure her privacy. Next, she took off her shirt, turning towards the mirror, she made sure her ruby red bra with black detail around the edges and a little diamond hanging in the center looked perfect.

Lucy took her hair down and made it a bit messy, following Cana's orders to the T. She moved her hair over to one side while she leaned onto the counter, making her already large breasts seem bigger. Making sure her big brown bedroom eyes and every detail was perfect she snapped the picture. She quickly put her shirt back on and threw her hair up before checking her photo over. She looked hot! Happy with the outcome, Lucy sent the photo to her sexy dragon slayer.

At the table, Rogue felt a message come through. Without a thought he pulled it out and opened the message to see he had a photo. Confused as to why Lucy would send him a photo he quickly opened it.

"Fuck." Rogue cursed as blood shoot down to his little slayer.

"What's up?" Sting was about to reach for Rogue's lacrima when Yukino pulled him back, knowing full well what Rogue was looking at. Seeing the blonde in question behind the now flustered shadow slayer she spoke up.

"Hey Lucy, are you ready to go shopping?" She was trying not to laugh at the slight red tint that covered her face as she made her way over.

"Of course!" Lucy reached the table making sure her words would sound like a sexy whisper, she leaned down, so her mouth was almost touching Rogues ear as she asked for his spare key.

Rogue abruptly stood, pulling Lucy with him, making the excuse he forgot it at home. Ignoring the calls that followed them as they made their way out of the guild, Rogue turned with Lucy to the side of the building, hidden from the public eye.

He roughly grabbed her and attacked her mouth like a man starving, needing her to save him. He only pulled back when the need for air became too much.

"What are you trying to do? How do you expect me to let you leave after sending me a picture like that?" Rogue's husky growl made Lucy's lower reign burn with lust. Slowly, Lucy moved her hands down from the spot she had them around his neck till her slow path reached the edge of his shirt. Keeping eye contact with his burning crimson eyes, Lucy let her small hands slide under his shirt.

The moment her hands touched his bare skin, Rogue let loss a hiss from the pleasure her hands were giving him. Once her hands made it to his shoulders, she scrapped her nails down his chest. Lucy made quick work with his belt before popping the button on his pants. Rogue's eyes met hers as she carefully pulled down his zipper at a maddening slow pace. Lucy leaned up, pulling his face down for a quick kiss before whispering in his ear "It's your turn now, baby."

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

"I'll see you tonight." She pushed him back a bit to give her some space. It was clear she'd need to clean up before heading out if the wetness covering her upper thighs was any indication.

"I can smell how wet you are. Forget shopping, let's go back to my place." His husky voice almost made her cave. Almost.

"Rogue, I have to go. I need to get the perfect dress for the party. Maybe then I'll find the perfect date."

He pulled the blonde in for a bone crushing hug. Nuzzling his nose into the crock of her neck to calm his dragon. "And who do you think you'll be going with?" He growled.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle before answering, "I'm not sure... No one's asked me yet." She gave him a quick peak before leaving to wash up. On the way to his house, Lucy sent her partner in crime a quick message letting her know phase three was a go.

* * *

Rogue was beyond ready to punch Sting in the face. Somehow the man knew when to come grab him before he could follow that devil woman back to his bed and show her what it's like to lay with a slayer.

Not only did Sting find him with a hard on but he could smell his climax and Lucy arousal which connected the dots. Now he was stuck at the guild hall listening to the others try to give him praise and slap him on the back. He really didn't want to deal with all of this, all he wanted to do was go home, change and pretend like his guild mates didn't drive him crazy.

"Enough. Let's talk about you and your... dare I say, Mate?" Rogue's words caused the guild to go silent before all hell broke loose.

"What?! You mated her?!" Some yelled.

"I-um, yeah?" Sting sheepishly answered while rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't planning on talking about this just yet.

"It's about time you finally manned up and mated her." Orga chuckled.

"I'm shocked you finally mated Yukino. It only took years." Rogue added with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I still need to ask her to the party. We aren't married yet and I want to do something special for her." Sting added with a carrying side only his mate could bring out.

"Lucy said she was looking for a date as well..."

"Wait! Lucy is up for grabs?!" Orga yelled out.

Rogue sent a strong shadow punch, knocking the God slayer to the ground. "No. She isn't." He said through clenched teeth.

"So... are you two a thing now?" Sting questioned, hoping Rogue didn't punch him too.

"We don't have a title, but she is staying with me until the party."

"How do you plan to ask her to the party?" One of the new female members quietly asked until everyone stared at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to impose."

"No, don't apologies. I've been thinking about that too. I'm just not sure what to do." Rogue had to stop her from worrying about talking with the group. She was family now and had a say in what Sting decided to share with everyone... Damn that guild master.

"Why not ask her best friend?" She offered.

Rogue thought for a moment. While Lucy was close to Yukino there was one person who knew her better then she knew herself. He'd have to call Natsu...

"That's a good idea, thank you..."

"Sara" she answered with a smile.

"Yes, thank you for the idea, Sara." Rogue spoke as he made his way out of the guild hall. He wasn't going to do all this in front of the guild. You never know what that fire dragon slayer would do or say.

When Frosch and Rogue entered their home, Rogue helped Fro get all his supplies ready for the Valentine's day card she wanted to make for Lucy. Once his little buddy was set, Rogue headed up to his room to shower and change before calling Natsu.

Well that was the plan.

Once the door opened to his bedroom he was hit with a wave of Lucy's climax lingering in the air.

 _'What the...'_ Rogue thought as he walked forward, towards the smell. He noticed his bed had some wrinkles, like someone was laying on top of his crimson comforter.

"She wouldn't." He spoke out loud. Rogue looked around the room till a white paper laying on his side table sparked his interest. Making his way over he opened the note, fixing his hard member before reading.

 _Rogue,_

 _You can't think giving me a mind-blowing orgasm, stealing my panties, and not letting me touch you would go without punishment. Maybe if you're up for it, we could finish what you started this morning when I get home._

 _Lucy_

"Damn, Sting was right. Well if she wants to play I'll play." Rogue muttered to himself as he went to take a very cold shower.

He'd make her beg like she wanted him to. But first he needed to call Natsu.

* * *

While Lucy and Yukino were dress shopping, Yukino found the perfect dress right away. It was dark blue, strapless dress that was tight on the top but flowed out a bit once it hit her hips. The front had a high slit to give it a bit of sex appeal. Around the middle there was silver design on the front that gave it a little detail to the dress. Over all Yukino looked amazing!

"Lucy, we've been to three shops already. You've looked amazing in all the dresses, what are you looking for?" The light blue haired woman asked.

Lucy sighed. "I'm sorry, I just, it needs to be perfect."

"Perfect for you or a certain dragon slayer?"

"He hasn't even asked me to go to the party with him, but we are living together until the party. I guess I'm a little scared. I think we have chemistry, and I really like him. Heck, I've liked him for a while and we're having a ton of fun but when I woke up in his arms this morning it felt right. Like I belonged there." Lucy's head dropped. Maybe this sexual game was too far?

"Stop that. You look at me right now, Lucy." Yukino waited for Lucy to look at her before continuing.

"Rogue would _never_ bring a woman home if he wasn't interested in them. Think about it, Sting is trying to improve our image and bring in more members. How would it look if his best friend played The Light of Fairy Tail?" Lucy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"No, you listen to me. One, Rogue would never hurt someone. Two, he'd never do anything to hurt Sabertooth and three, he's never brought a woman home before. I don't know much about his dating life because he's a privet person but the fact he brought you home and brought you around Frosch, who he'd do and does everything in his power to protect, says a lot. Your game, I think it's something he needs. Everything is so in order with him and he never lets lose to have fun."

Lucy took a moment to let it all sink in. She hoped her fellow celestial mage was right.

"If he asked you to be with him would you be able to leave Fairy Tail? He can't leave Sabertooth since he's next in line and a huge part of our guild." Yukino didn't want to make her feel pressured but some questions needed to be asked.

"I would. I love Fairy Tail, and they'll always be my family, but I was brought up to meet a man, marry, and move in right away. Plus, the two guilds are close enough I could visit whenever I wanted to. I don't think Rogue would want something that serious that fast though... I mean hooking up and staying with him for a short time isn't a big deal to most guys but having me move in? I don't know... It's too much of a fairy tale."

"Says the Fairy hahaha. Sting and I weren't even dating but when I came home this time smelling like another male, I ran into an old friend and he hugged me on the train, he mated me that nig-"

"You two mated and you're just now telling me!" Lucy yelled in shock.

"Um... yes?" Yukino sheepishly said.

"This isn't about me though! Let's get you your man! We can talk about me and Sting after, I promise. We need to stay focused, so I can have you with me!"

All the sudden a gold light appeared before everyone's favorite maid showed up, stopping all conversation.

"Princess, if you'd allow me, I could help you with your dilemma. I know the perfect dress to make for you."

Lucy could have slapped herself. How didn't she think about asking her first?

"That would be perfect, Virgo! Thank you!"

Bowing, Virgo asked hopefully, "Of course, punishment time for showing up unannounced?"

"Um, no." Lucy awkwardly laughed when others in the store gave them odd looks before she went back to the spiritual world.

"Well now that your dress is figured out let's go home! I have a feeling there's a certain slayer who's very anxious to see you."

"Oh shush, let's head back. Time to face him after everything." Lucy laughed while Yukino joined in.

The dresses were figured out, some serious topics were covered, and the girls had a great time together. Yukino couldn't help but hope Lucy would stick around so this could happen more often. Little did she know, Lucy was feeling the same way.

* * *

After his cold shower, Rogue helped Fro finish up her card for Lucy. She went all out with glitter… It was everywhere. Everywhere! His table, floor, himself... He really hated glitter.

They cleaned everything up and hid the card, so Lucy wouldn't find it beforehand. Before heading back out to the guild to wait for the blonde they were both missing.

"Does Rogue think Lucy will like Fro's card?" She suddenly asked.

"Yes, I think Lucy will love it."

"Good! What about Rogue? Did Rogue get Lucy something?" This questioned made the man stop in his tracks. How could he forget to get her something? This is why he didn't date, too many things to keep track of.

"Not yet, but I will." He answered back as the guild hall doors opened. Once again, he was surrounded by the men of the guild who decided Lucy was up for grabs since Rogue didn't lay any claim on her.

No matter how quiet they were, Rogue could hear them with his slayer hearing and it was slowly making him lose his mind. He focused on keeping his shadow in check but even Sting could tell how upset the man was to hear all these men want to go after _his_ woman.

After about an hour of listening to all the ways Lucy would be asked to the dance, he stood up to end it once and for all when the doors opened. There were the guild's celestial mages walking in with big smiles on their faces. Yukino ran over to Sting to tell him about her trip while Lucy looked for Rogue. When she saw him, the blonde knew something was wrong, so she let him come to her.

Rogue did just that, he made his way across the hall until she was right in front of him. He gently grabbed her face with both his hands before lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was sweet and slow, showing everyone, she was _his_ and his alone. When he felt Lucy throw her arms around his neck he knew it was time to leave. Forget making her beg, he needed her and hoped she felt the same.

Calling to his shadows, the two slipped away but not before Rogue called out "Frosch, stay with Lector for a little while." Causing the guild member's mouths to fall open. There was no doubt in anyone's mind what they were off to do. Yukino pulled everyone out of their frozen state when she spoke up.

"Cana was so right. Lucy's been teasing the poor guy all day." Sting pulled his mate into his office to hear all about it. Rogue may not talk but his mate did. He couldn't wait to hear about the pain the little blonde was causing Rogue to use it on his twin later. Yes, his mate always gave him the best ammunition.

* * *

Once they made it inside Rogue's house he held Lucy tight to make sure she was steady. As soon as she could stand on her own he checked to make sure he didn't scare her. Traveling by shadows could be scary for people and she was so pure he worried it might have been too much.

"Are you alright?" He gently asked.

"Yeah, it was a little cold but a lot of fun! Do you do that all the time? I wanna go again" She giggled as Rogue looked at her like she grew a second head.

Letting out a chuckle, Rogue agreed to take her for another trip. "I'd gladly take you somewhere, any place you have in mind?"

"Maybe your bedroom?" Lucy's seductive voice was met with an equally cute blush across her checks and nose. Without another thought, the shadow slayer wrapped the two of them up and took them to his room, dropping her lightly on his bed.

As he lay to the side he couldn't help but ask about earlier.

"Are you sure you're up for more? My bed seems to have your excitement all over it." He kissed her neck, enjoying the cinnamon smell that was coming from her and his bed.

"I-I want-ed t-to show yo-u how much I want-ed you." Lucy was having a hard time focusing on the words coming out of her mouth as his hand slid up her shirt, grasping her breast over her bra.

Rogue ground his pelvis against her leg, showing her just how much he wanted her as well before she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. She laced her fingers in his inky hair, tugging a bit before scratching his scalp with her pink nails.

Rogue moaned, loving the feeling of her under him and touching him. He pulled back enough to pull his shirt off his head before attacking her neck again, making sure to leave marks for the others to see. She was his!

" **MA has been removed due to FanFic regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

Giving her one last kiss on her head, they both dozed off for a light nap with one last thought on both their minds...

 _'What happens now?'_


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

 **AN:** Sad news fellow fanfic lovers…. I don't own Fairy Tail. I know, I'm bummed too. Oh well, I guess I can't quit my day job haha. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The next morning, Rogue woke up early to put his plan in action. As he moved out of Lucy's hold she started to stir. He moved his pillow for her to hold on to, in his absence. Rogue started to panic when Lucy called out his name in her sleep, he decided to use his shadow to hold her. If she woke up too soon everything would be ruined, and he did not want to wait another day for this. Once he was certain she wouldn't wake up, Rogue left the blonde to sleep.

Making his way to Frosch's bed, Rogue woke the sleeping exceed so they could get to work. Fro made her way to the guild hall to pick up the package they hide in Sting's office while Rogue set to work on breakfast for his lovely lady.

While the guild was bugging him about how to ask Lucy to the party, the shadow slayer took his little buddy aside to make sure she was okay with everything. He asked if Fro wanted to be a part of asking her to the dance and to be his girlfriend since it would affect her too. It turned out to be the best idea he ever had. Not only was she thrilled to be included but she also opened up a bit about her worries. She seemed to think Rogue would forget her or not want her around when he finally found a mate. That he'd be too busy with his "real" family to spend time with her. Frosch's words broke his heart. He'd never put anyone before Frosch. That was one of the reasons he loved Lucy, she made a point of including her in everything.

"Fro has it!" Frosch handed the package to Rogue before sitting at on the counter, waiting for her next orders.

"Why don't you open it for me? I'll finish up breakfast and we can set the tray up together."

"Okay!" She opened the box to find an old book inside. Frosch didn't understand why he'd buy Lucy such an old book when he could get her a new and shiny one. Before she could ask, Rogue answered her silent question, knowing full well his little exceed would be curious why he chose such an old book.

"That's an original. Lucy loves to read and wants to publish a novel someday, so I got her this book. Natsu said she's been looking for it forever. I was lucky the owner of book store down South owed me for a favor for what I did for him years ago. He was more than happy to ship it out right away."

"Lucy will love it!"

"That's the plan" Rogue chuckled.

Once breakfast was made, Frosch got to work putting the rose on the tray, and their special card in the book for her to open. When they were both happy with the arrangement, they went up to the master bedroom to surprise their Lucy and hopefully get two positive answers.

Frosch opened the door so Rogue could carry the tray in but didn't come inside. Rogue frowned before whispering "Come, this is about you as well."

Smiling, she made her way up on the bed and waited for her slayer to wake his future mate.

Rogue sat the food on the side table, last thing he wanted was to spill it everywhere before she could eat it.

He leaned over her to give her a small kiss. Rogue smirked when she started responding to the kiss but pulled back before it could get heated. He was so thankful he covered her with a shirt the night before or she might be upset by Frosch seeing her naked in his bed.

"Lucy, Frosch and I have something for you."

"Hmm…" She answered while stretching her arms and legs before waking up fully.

When Lucy was sitting up in bed, Rogue set the tray in front of her while Frosch gave her a big hug around her neck.

"Fro helped Rogue!"

"Ha ha thank you, sweetheart. Will you help me eat all this yummy food too?" With Lucy's question, Frosch's face lit up and she dug in while Lucy started to nibble on some breakfast.

Originally, she worried he might regret last night but with this wakeup call Lucy could only hope Rogue might want more from her. Lucy planned to ask him if he'd be interested in dating after dinner but never got the chance.

"Lucy, we have something for you." Rogue handed the blonde a pink box. Lucy gave him a brilliant smile then opened her gift.

*Gasp* "Oh Rogue, is this?"

"Yes, I called Natsu to ask him what you'd like so I can't take all the credit."

When he smelled salt water he instantly panicked on the inside. _'Did I do something wrong?'_ The crimson eyed man wondered.

"Thank you so much, Rogue. You too Frosch, I'm sure you helped him with this." The celestial mage said with tears sliding down her face.

"Lucy, if you're happy then why are you crying?" Frosch was worried she wasn't happy.

"They're happy tears!" Lucy giggled in response.

"You should look in the book." Rogue was getting impatient to get her answer and the tears had him and his dragon on edge.

Lucy opened the book and a card fell out onto her lap. When she opened the card, there were pink frogs all over the place causing her to smile. Lucy read what was written on the inside.

 _Lucy,_

 _I may not know everything about you, but I want to. In this short time, you have not only become a large part of my life but Frosch's as well. I would love it if you would accompany me to the Valentine's Party. I heard the person who is in charge is a bit of a tease so maybe you can keep me sane._

 _Will you be my date?_

 _Rogue_

Lucy cracked up when he talked about her being a tease but deep down she was touched he'd go to so much work to ask her to a party that he wasn't really interested in.

"Of course!" Lucy knocked over all the food in her quick lung at the dark-haired man who caught her and held her tight (But if you ask if she was destructive or messy like her team, she'd look at you as if you grew two heads).

"I have another question for you." Rogue whispered in her ear causing Lucy to pull back a bit to hear what he had to ask her now.

"I'm unsure on how much you know of dragon slayers. With Natsu as a friend I'm guessing you know the basics, but I want to keep you to myself. I don't want to share you and hope you feel the same. I'd like to be exclusive."

"Fro wants to keep Lucy too!"

There was no question in that, but Lucy understood what he was trying to say but she needed to make sure. "Are you saying you'd like me to be your girlfriend?" She was trying so hard to keep her excitement under wraps until he confirmed her hopes were coming true.

"Yes." While he wanted more, he wanted to take Lucy as his mate. He knew this was the next step for her. He grabbed the rose off the table and handed it to her before she gave him a long, soft kiss.

"Awww Fro is so happy!" The little exceeds words caused the two humans to laugh and pull her into a hug with them.

"What else did Natsu say?" Lucy couldn't help but wonder what all he knew about her now.

"Happy said you like to eat too much." Frosch covered her little mouth with her paws trying not to laugh at Rogues answer and Lucy's face.

"That stupid cat! He's always saying I'm fat. Ugh Have you seen him eat?"

"No one thinks you are fat, Lucy." Rogue chuckled at his girlfriend's outrage.

"Only Happy and Natsu!" Frosch added.

"Traitor!" Lucy mock rage had the little fur ball following back, giggling.

All laughter stopped when Rogue received a call from Sting. The man never called him since they always saw each other during the day. If he was calling that meant something was wrong.

"Yes?" Rogue asked, concerned about the answer he'd received.

"Rogue, oh, um hello Lucy. I'm sorry to call so early but I need you at the guild hall now. You and Yukino need to leave in an hour."

"Is everything okay?" Lucy didn't want any trouble for her boyfriend and friend.

"Yes, the wanna be dark guild the two took out a few weeks ago is back and the town is asking for you two by name."

You could tell Rogue wasn't thrilled about dealing with those punks again, let alone leaving his new girlfriend when she only had a few days left here.

"Alright, we'll head over now." With that quick reply Rogue ended the call.

 **Sting's Office**

"Why didn't Blondie come with you?" Sting was hoping to have her here to see how they worked as a guild. It would make her more comfortable with the guild. He was still hoping she'd join their guild to be with his best friend. If she left for good, Sting was sure it'd kill Rogue.

"She said it wasn't her place since she's a member of another guild." Rogue's voice was void of any emotion, but Sting knew him well enough to know it bothered him.

"Yokino, go get her. She can be in here for this." As an order, his mate listened and quickly went to get her best friend.

"Why do you want her here?" The red eyed man knew his fellow slayer had an alternative motive.

"I just think she'd benefit from seeing how we do things here. Maybe she'd want to join."

"She'd never leave Fairy Tail. It's her home." Before Sting could respond to his friend's negative response, the girls walked in.

"Sting, why am I here? I can't go with them."

"Because your…. Dare I say boyfriend? He's leaving so I figured you'd want to know why." The blond played it off well if you asked him.

"Are you sure?" Lucy didn't want to step on anyone's toes.

"Of course. Now, it's an easy job. If fact, I'm having you two bring a couple new members to get them out and see how we work. The dark guild you two handled a couple months ago is trying to rebuild and the mayor of the city requested you two handle it, again. Because of the distance you'll be gone for three days. Counting today that is. The train leaves in a couple hours so you have time to pack and say goodbye. You'll be home the day before the party."

It was odd for Lucy to watch Sting as a master. When he was out and about he was a goofball, always teasing and trying to make others smile but in this office, he was very much an authority figure. Even more surprising, he played it well. Lucy knew Sting was going to be great for the guild, he was already working hard to make up for the last master's errors.

"But Lucy will leave on the 15th. Can't Rogue stay here? I don't need help on this job." The white-haired celestial mage tried to explain.

"While I'd normally have him stay, you two were requested by name and I can't allow personal feelings to interfere." It bothered Sting as much as it did his mate. This

"It's fine. Lucy can still stay at my house while we're away. If you wish, that is." Rogue realized he was sounding cold towards his new girlfriend and really didn't want to push her away.

"I'd like that." She smiled over at him before they all went their own ways to pack. As the new couple left, the whole guild noticed they were holding hands. Something no one had _ever_ seen Rogue do before. They all hoped the Light of Fairy Tail was as serious about the shadow slayer and he was her. Rogue deserved to be happy.

* * *

Once they made it to Rogue and Frosch's house the little exceed left to pack her things while Rogue and Lucy went to the master bedroom.

"Don't worry so much, I'll be fine here." She noticed Rogue was a bit distracted and she wanted to ease his mind anyway she could.

When he didn't respond she was concerned. "Rogue? What's wrong?" Lucy questioned as her slayer's shadows were forming around him. She knew they'd never hurt her but as his girlfriend, Lucy felt she needed to help ease his mind.

Rogue let out a sigh while his head dropped. How could he explain he was sad he was missing out on three whole days with her? He'd be back for her last day. Rogue wouldn't have time to set up a plan with her, maybe have her stay longer... He felt like he was losing her just as he got her.

"Rogue?" The blonde had a good idea why he was upset but wasn't sure how to help. Small hands wrapped around his stomach, her body flush to his back. She kissed his shoulder blades while her hands crept under his shirt.

"Lucy" It was a warning but also a plea. Rogue needed her as much as she needed him. Before her brain had time to process what was happening, Lucy found herself pinned to his wall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before ripping apart the blonde's shirt and bra. When her gasp reached his slayer ears, Rogue quickly continued talking between open mouth kisses along her jaw line and down her neck.

"I'll buy you new ones... Hell, I'll buy you any and everything you want."

"I just want you baby." Lucy made quick work of his pants while he ripped her panties. The shadow slayer lifted his blonde up while she wrapped her long, smooth legs around her dark-haired slayer's waist.

Feeling how wet she already was, Rogue wasted no time thrusting inside her tight core. "Mine." He growled in time with each hard thrust.

Both were lost in the moment, saying how they truly felt.

"Yes! I'm all yours Rogue. Always." Her words were his undoing. Roughly pinching one hard nipple he slammed in her letting his release wash over him while her walls clamped down tight on him.

Once both had their breathing under control, they pulled apart. Rogue couldn't help but smirk at Lucy's ripped clothes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips, messy hair, and of course the smell of her climax. She was it for the crimson eyed man.

"Rogue, look at my clothes" The blonde fake whined. While she liked her clothes, the outcome of his fast actions was well worth it.

Rogue just chuckled as he made his way to his closet. "Here, wear this." He tossed her a red shirt. He wore it to bed but couldn't help but wonder what she'd look like in it.

Damn, his mind couldn't have come up with this vision he was currently looking at. Lucy was wearing nothing. He watched as she tossed the rest of her shirt and bra off before sliding her skirt and ruined panties down her long, slender legs. What shocked him the most was how she made eye contact with him while wearing nothing and had a tint of rose covering her face. After everything they've done together having him see her bare was too much. He assumed she'd cover up right away, but he was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Lucy walked towards her man, making sure her steps seemed confident even if she was a mess on the inside. She slowly crawled over the bed to reach her suitcase. Lucy was going to put her lacy black set under his shirt with some shorts. She froze when a large, warm hand came to rub her round bottom up in the air.

"Lucy, how do you expect me to get dress and pack while you are calling to my dragon?" His voice was rough, clearly trying to hold back since he had a job to get ready for, but this little vixen was challenging his self-control.

"Care to go another round before you have to leave?" She lifted one perfectly threaded eyebrow in question before he took her up on her offer. Needless to say, they were a bit late meeting up with the rest...

* * *

Once Rogue finally met up with the others and left, Lucy spent the rest of the time helping Sting with paperwork. They only took a break for dinner, enjoying the laughs the guild mates were having. The members of Sabertooth were slowly turning into a real family. It made Lucy extremally happy to see the change. They were all here because they wanted to be, not because they were terrified of leaving.

"Can you believe Blondie here was able to transform my office into a real office! You can see the desk and everything!" Sting laughed after having a bit too much to drink. He was thrilled, he mated the woman of his dreams, his best friend found his mate, and his paperwork was done! While he knew he was the happiest over Yukino, the second best he wasn't sure… He hated paperwork.

Before anyone could say anything to the happy and slightly intoxicated master, Rufus walked in and noticed the absence of the shadow slayer. "Did Rogue tire of you already?"

The new members weren't sure what to say. Rufus was one of theirs, but Lucy was so sweet. She didn't seem to be in the wrong on this one but being new made it hard for them to challenge Rufus or try and put him in his place. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about it long.

"Rufus! Lucy is dating one of our own. You _will_ show her respect." Sting growled out. As much of an asshole Rufus normally was, he seemed to want to hurt Lucy more than ever before. He was always rude to her, well everyone really but this was an all-new low.

"It's not worth it Sting." The last thing she wanted was for everyone to fight. It was her problem to fix and Lucy was determined to keep the others out of it.

"No, I suppose talking about you isn't worth the waste of oxygen." Rufus chuckled a he made his way to the bar. Sting worried when Lucy stood and excused herself. He knew from messages him and Rogue were sending that Rogue wanted to find a way to ask Lucy to stay here with him. Rufus was making that impossible for Lucy to feel at home here.

"Where ya goin' Blondie?" He called out.

"I'm going to Rogue's. I wanted to do some tidying up and write a bit before going to bed." While her answer wasn't a full lie, it was clear her answer wasn't the full truth either. Lucky for her, only the slayers in the room would know and Rufus wasn't one of them.

"Well don't get into any trouble." Sting tried to tease and ease some of the growing tension in the room.

"Hopefully Rogue locked up all his jewels before he left." Rufus' rude remark was said low enough Lucy didn't hear. Sting and Orga sure did though. They waited until they couldn't hear the blonde woman's foot steps to respond.

"Alright, what's wrong with you? I'm all for being a dick at times but why are you attacking her of all people?" Orga's loud voice caused the rest of their guild mates to go silent; waiting to see what would happen next. Most were new to the guild and weren't sure how this would be handled.

Rufus turned in his chair before asking his own question in response. "Why do you care? Are you intimate with the little tart too?"

"Rufus! That's enough! Whatever your problem is you'll leave it outside these doors. Not only is Lucy dating a member of our family but is here by my request as the master of Sabertooth." Sting let lose some magic as he spoke.

Rufus looked at his master before leaving. He didn't have time for all this drama.

"What are ya gonna do now?" Lucy was a hottie, even if his dragon understood Rogue's dragon claimed the blonde as his mate Orga could still enjoy the view.

"I don't know, Orga…" Sting sighed as he went back to his now clean office to call his partner in crime. Maybe Mira would know what to do.

* * *

Lucy's POV

After a nice, long bubble bath I was starting to feel better. While I've had people say rude things to me in the past, Rufus seemed to want me away from Sabertooth. I just couldn't figure out why... I thought over all our encounters and nothing was sticking out to me. How could I hope to stay with Rogue if his own family member hated me? Sighing, I made my way towards the master bed to call my team and then Freed.

I was a little surprised as I covered up in Rogue's shirt how much at ease I was here. I worried it would feel awkward without him or Frosch here, but it felt right. I was going to keep his home clean, and wash everything so he'd have nothing to do once they got home.

Finally ready, I changed my mind and called Freed first.

"Miss Lucy? What can I do for you?" Freed's surprised voice made it clear he wasn't expecting me to call.

"Hey Freed, I was wondering if you had any connections to our families."

"Hm... What type of connections are you referring to?"

"Well Rufus keeps making it very clear he hates me. I can't find a reason why but thought maybe our families had an issue? I'm not sure... I'd just like to know why he hates me so much and if there's any way to fix it." Maybe calling up Freed was a bad idea. How would he know what was going on in Rufus' head?

"I can certainly look into it for you. My brother would know more than I would. I'll call you back as soon as I have information for you."

I could hear the excitement in his voice to do some research. I giggled before answering him.

"Thank you Freed. I owe you!"

"Nonsense. Take care." With that he ended the call. I felt bad for asking him to take time out of his busy day to help me but hearing the thrill of reading and finding a solution reminded me why I thought to ask him in the first place.

If Freed could find any reason at all for Rufus to hold a grudge, then I'd have a chance at fixing it. We don't have to be friends but there was no hope for Rogue and me to work if I wasn't welcomed at his guild. I'd never force Sabertooth to pick between me and Rufus nor would I stay somewhere long term if it caused someone hardship.

I was about to call Natsu when I saw Rogue was calling!

"Hello?" I was way too giddy. He hadn't even been gone a full day!

"Hi Lucy!"

"Hey Frosch! How's it going? I miss you!" I couldn't help but love the deep chuckle from Rogue as his little buddy clearly high jacked the call.

"Fro misses Lucy too! Rogue reeeeaaaalllllyyyy misses Lucy." This had me grinning like a fool.

"Oh really... Well I just might miss him too." Fro's happy laugh brought a smile to my face. I loved that little girl.

"Hello Lucy." That voice! How did he sound so safe and sexy all at the same time?! It truly wasn't fair.

"I'm guessing you made it to the town okay?" I teased

"Yes, we're all getting settled before we head out for dinner. We'll see the mayor tomorrow. What are you up to?"

I pause. I'd never lie but how would he take it if I told him I'm hiding out in his house? Clearly, I waited too long to talk because he spoke again.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I just got out of the bath. You need a bigger tub by the way." I figured he'd laugh at me or say something about not taking baths, but his response shocked me.

"Well maybe I never had a reason to upgrade it before."

I had no idea what to say to that. I wanted to say "you do now!" But I didn't want to push him. We just started dating and I can't say how I truly felt. He'd think I'm crazy.

"Are you sure everything's alright?" He questioned me again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I miss you and I guess I'm a bit tired. This sexy slayer has kept me very busy last night and today." This caused him to raise an eyebrow at me. I could barely see it with his hair down… I wish I was there to run my fingers through the soft strands and relax.

"I miss you as well but I'm sure you enjoyed what that slayer had to offer..." Damn. He was going to turn this around on me if I didn't get off the lacrima soon.

"Oh hush. I'm going to take a quick nap before dinner. Ha ha ha. I feel like such a housewife. Keep things clean and waiting for you to get home."

 _'Lucy! Why did I say that! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh'_

"I feel like a husband. Away on a job but missing the woman he left at home."

My face hurt from how big my smile was. The honey moon phase was always strong, but it also felt like just maybe it was more than that. Super cheesy response but it made me happy. Rogue only said what he meant.

"Well you better get ready for dinner. Be careful tomorrow okay?"

"I will. Goodnight Lucy."

"Goodnight Rogue."

"Night Lucy!"

"Goodnight Frosch!"

I couldn't help it. I squealed. He said he felt like a husband! If I could find an answer to the Rufus problem maybe Rogue wouldn't mind me staying a bit longer...

After a nap I checked in with my team to find out Gray and Natsu destroyed half the dining room in their last fight. Mira was after them, so they were hiding and couldn't talk at the time. Sadly, I wasn't shocked.

It was almost 8 and I still haven't gone to the guild to eat dinner. I knew I needed to show up at some point but maybe spending the night away would help. Let Rufus have his space and I could easily make my own meal here. Rogue had an incredible kitchen to cook in. I guess everything is amazing compared to my small kitchen, but I wasn't going to let that damper my spirits! Speaking of... I reached down and ran my fingers over a key until little Plue was dancing at my feet.

Once dinner was done the two of us cuddled while I read a bit before bed.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The next morning Lucy got up and started her day. After a simple breakfast and morning yoga she curled up on the couch to call Levy. She could really use some girl talk with the bookworm and she knew Levy would want to know what's been going on since her and Rogue got closer.

As it turned out she was at Fairy Tail, along with Natsu and Grey.

"Lu-chan! How are you? I miss you!" Her cheerful face popped up on the screen while you could see others trying to push their way closer to say hello. The Iron slayer clearly didn't want to be bothered so he stood up and pushed past Natsu and Grey causing them to fight him in the back ground.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy answered her friend's question after a quick hello to her crazy fairy family. "I miss you too! Things are going okay… That's actually one of the reasons why I'm calling you." The celestial maiden wasn't sure how to continue, luckily Levy knew when to give her friend time to come up with her thoughts.

"What about starting from the beginning?" Levy suggested.

"Okay, um… Well you know how Rogue and I have been getting closer and of course the whole guild knows about me asking Cana for help, which was amazing by the way"

"Hahaha yes, we all heard about that call and I can't believe you went through with it Lu-chan!"

"Well… I mean… he started it! Any ways, he asked me over breakfast yesterday to not only go to the dance with him but be his girlfriend!"

Levy and Mira's squeals had all the dragon slayers covering their ears, yelling at them to shut up. Mira, having already talked to Sting and knew there was more to say but didn't know about them dating. Her mumbling of blonde haired red eyed babies or black hair brown eyed babies caused Lucy to laugh. Leave it to Mira to only hear the things she deems important.

"I'm glad RoLu is doing so well Lucy!" Mira called out from her spot at the bar.

"I knew you told that to Sting! There was no way he came up with a ship name for us." The blonde laughed.

"Of course! How would we talk about you two if there wasn't a name?" Mira asked in a "how dumb can you be" tone.

Deciding it's safer to let it go then argue with the demon match maker, Lucy went back to talking to Levy about what's happening. "Well besides 'RoLu' being a thing, I'm having some issues. I even pulled Freed into it."

"What's going on Luce?" Natsu heard what his partner was saying and had to find out what he could do to help.

"It's Rufus. He hates me, and I don't mean we don't get along he says the nastiest things to me. He honestly does whatever he can to hurt me and I have no idea why. I went over our pasts and I can't figure out what I did. Unless he thinks I'm too weak?"

"You aren't weak! You're Lucy!" Natsu's cheer helped Lucy smile a little. She just wished everything in life was that easy.

"What did you ask from Freed?" While Levy was happy Lucy asked for help she wasn't sure why she turned to him instead of the core group of friends she has here.

"And why isn't Rogue handling the issue?" Gray called out while pulling his pants off.

"Gray, your pants." She watched as the ice make mage looked embarrassed and hurried to pull them back on.

"I asked Freed to looking into my past a bit. I'm curious if we met at an event or something? Maybe when I was younger my father said something to him? Rogue's on a mission, he'll be back February 13th."

Mira was glad Lucy was started to talk about the issue with Rufus. While Mira wanted to head over and teach that big hat wearing loser a lesson, Laxus said she needed to stay out of it. If he wasn't her mate, he would have been dead.

"That's a good idea, if anyone could help you figure out your past it's him. Did he give you any information up front?"

"No, he's calling me back when he's done talking to his brother. I just worry if I can't figure out what's bugging Rufus I won't be able to make anything work with Rogue. I wouldn't try to stay for long vacations to spend time with Rogue if it made his guild mate upset. This is their home, not mine." You could tell Lucy was heartbroken by the idea.

"Child, you do know you can switch guilds but always be a fairy, don't you? Just because you have a new home doesn't take away from you being The Light of Fairy Tail." Master spoke from his spot on the bar.

"But, I can't leave the guild. You're my family! If I went to Sabertooth how would that work?" Forgetting about Rufus for the moment, Lucy wanted to figure out what her options were.

"Do you really think you're the only mage to ever find love out of their own guild? These things happen and when they do the guild masters speak to each other and come up with plans to keep everyone involved happy."

"So wait, are you saying you and Sting have already talked or are you planning on it?"

"Well you know how Mira is, ouch! Mira!" Master had to move away when the white-haired lady took his drink away and pulled on his ear like a child. Once he was safe he kept talking.

"Sting and I have talked, we talked about the possibility of you two hooking up and what we would be comfortable with. You should go speak to Sting. As the master of the guild you may want to join, he has final say in what he offers you. I told him everything Laxus and I would be okay with."

Lucy didn't know what to say. Not only did she have the love and support of her family, but they went above and beyond to make sure she was covered no matter what. How could she ask for more?

"T-thank you. All of you." Lucy got out between deep breaths to stop the crying before it got out of hand.

After Lucy talked to her friends a little longer she decided to head to the guild. The closer she got to Sabertooth the larger the knot in her stomach got. _'You can do this Lucy. It's not like you haven't had to deal with worse.'_ She thought to herself.

"Hey Lucy-san!" A female voice called out. Lucy turned to see one of the newer members of Sabertooth rushing over to her. She waited to respond until the girl reached her.

"Hello Sara. Please, just Lucy. We're all friends." The blonde gave one of her brilliant smiles to the younger mage.

"O-oh okay, well um Lucy, I wanted to let you know that Sting-san tried talking to Rufus-san. Rufus-san is the only person that has any issue with you being here and I hope you won't let that push you away. I know I'm new here but when Rogue-san was trying to figure out how to ask you to the dance, it was clear he truly cares for you." Sara ended her thoughts there, she didn't want Lucy thinking she was crazy and really scared the woman off.

"Thank you. I really needed to hear that. I'm not sure what's going on with Rufus, but I plan on finding out."

Both let the conversation die there so the others wouldn't hear them as they entered the guild hall. However, opening the door both girls froze at what they saw. It was clear no one would have noticed them talking at all.

"Oh. My. Stars."

Sara could only nod.

There, at the bar, was Sting laughing so hard he had tears and Orga on top of the bar singing, if you could call it that, at the top of his lungs It's Raining Men… This guild was getting more and more like Fairy Tail every day.

* * *

It turned out Orga lost a bet to Sting. Lucy didn't ask for any details, but she got a good laugh, even if she would never be able to look at the large man the same.

Lucy and Sara were chatting about the dance with the other women in the guild when Rufus came in. The celestial mage tensed, unsure of what he'd say next.

"I see you're still here." He spoke as he made his way to his table.

Lucy didn't say anything. She felt like he was greeting her in his own way…

 _'I wonder if this has anything to do with Freed.'_ She was distracted by this thought when Sting called her to his office.

Once inside, Lucy teased the newest master by saying "I feel like I've just been called into the principal's office."

"You? Never" he teased back. However, his demeaner changed once she sat down, causing Lucy to worry something was up.

"So, Freed found some information out about your history with Rufus. I have some copies here for you to look at." Sting handed the file over to the other blonde to look at while he stayed quiet, letting her read everything and process what they found.

 _'No way.'_ Was all Lucy could think as she looked over the contract in her hand and what others said about her response.

After reading over everything a couple times Lucy finally spoke up.

"Let me get this straight, after Rufus' mother died, his father was the man I was arranged to marry before I ran away? Then, when I didn't marry him and left for good after being brought back home they said it was due to me thinking I was too good for his family and I deserved more then to be second to his late mother?"

"Yes, Freed sent these to me early this morning and I went over to Rufus' house to speak to him about it. He wasn't happy, but I did explain you had no idea who you were going to marry but that was never what you wanted, you wanted to be free. He seemed to get it but maybe you should try to talk to him and see if you can work something out. Either way I want you to know something, you will always have a home here."

Sting took a moment to let that all sink in before he continued.

"After talking to Fairy Tail I'm willing to offer you a couple options. Since you and Rogue are just starting to date, you could have a steady part time job here doing my paperwork (Sting couldn't help but grin at this idea) but you'd only be a Fairy. I would be willing to give you a double guild membership but your Fairy Tail mark would need to be moved so your Sabertooth guild mark shows. You would mainly work for us unless you get the approval from me to do a mission with them. I'm not trying to be mean, but this must be handled so I know my guild is taken care of first. If you join us, then I'll offer you the steady work of my assistant and you can go on missions with a team as you see fit."

Lucy was stunned to say the lease. How was it possible she could have two families? This would give Lucy and Rogue a chance to see how things go.

"W-what if Rogue gets freaked out by how fast this is moving. I mean where I come from it moves faster than this but he's not from my world." Lucy voiced her concerns.

"Come on Blondie, do you think as a dragon slayer he'd let you go? Just think it over okay?" Sting had Lucy take the day to think things over and talk it over with Rogue when he gets home before she made any plans. Plus, it would give Lucy time to talk to Rufus. Sting had a feeling that would be the deciding factor in what she did next.

* * *

While she was leaving the office, Lucy decided to talk to Rufus as soon as he left the guild. Lucy found a tree far enough away she could sit under it and read but close enough she'd be able to keep an eye out. What she didn't think of was what would happen when she finally got to the middle of the book and she would finally know if the man loved the girl he left behind or not.

"Can you do nothing right?" Rufus asked from the side of Lucy.

"Ahhh!" She flung her book up and lunged forward to get away from the voice. "How did, why would you do that?!" Lucy yelled.

"It was clear you were waiting for me, so I walked out and saw you reading. May I sit?"

Surprised by his question, Lucy nodded.

"Did Sting show you the file?"

"He did. I had no idea who you or your family were when I ran. I'm not going to lie… Even if I stayed I would have fought to get out of the marriage, that age gap is just too much for me. I'd have step children the same age as me!" She shuddered.

"Indeed." Was all he said.

They sat there for a few moments in silence, neither knowing what to say but both had a new understanding. They weren't friends, not even close but he wouldn't try to run her out. At least she hoped not. Now she just had to wait for her slayer to return and see how he felt about her staying longer or even moving up here to be near him. She hoped Sting was right, but she couldn't help but worry things were moving too fast.

"You don't need to worry. We were both cut from the same cloth. He knows a bit about how I was raised and understands you were brought up the same."

"Thank you, Rufus. Truly." She had tears threating to fall from his surprise compassion.

"Do not speak of this." Was is final comment before he left her to find her book and the spot she was at.


	8. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Lucy had some soft music playing in the background while she looked through her clothes with a black towel clinging to her body. She had her hair thrown up in a quick bun before drying it. Finally, deciding on what she was going to wear, Lucy dropped her towel to get dressed.

Rogue was thrilled to be home. Not only was it a stupid mission that anyone, and he did mean _anyone_ could have done, but the dark guild they took care of a few months prior wasn't actually rebuilding. Once the team arrived they checked in with the mayor and followed leads until they found three old members from the dark guild having a drink. The team from Sabertooth watched for any signs of the members plotting or showing any interest of causing trouble at all.

It was clear the mayor just over reacted to seeing the three young mages together. Rogue went up to them to talk, the three men quickly explained they weren't doing anything, and they learned from jail, but they didn't have the jewels to move away and start over.

The shadow slayer didn't sense any lies, so they reported back to the mayor that there wasn't an issue. He wasn't thrilled they'd be sticking around but understood they were still young and made a mistake.

All five of the Sabers were happy to be home early. Frosch went to the guild to see Lector with Yukino and the others while Rogue went home to see his lovely girlfriend.

Rogue made his way in with the use of his shadows, hoping to catch her off guard; however, Rogue was the one caught off guard when he entered the room right as Lucy dropped the towel.

"That's one way to great someone." Lucy spun around only to find herself with her back resting on the freshly made bed and her sexy shadow slayer on top of her.

"R-rogue, how did you get in here?" Lucy didn't understand how she could go from zero to one-hundred with just a single touch from him.

 **MA has been removed due to FanFic regulations. Please see AO3 Gamersweetheart**

 **/users/Gamersweetheart/pseuds/Gamersweetheart**

As much as Lucy was enjoying it the pleasure was taking away her reasoning, all those worries she had inside her about it being too soon to confess to him were flying out the window and if he didn't stop soon she'd slip up. Rogue was in the same boat. With each thrust her warm tight passage squeezed such pleasure from him he couldn't stop what he said next.

"Fuck, I love you so fucking much."

Lucy gasped at his confession causing him to slow down and meet her watery eyes.

He used one hand to brush her wild hair from her face as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you Lucy." He started slow thrusts, giving her a chance to say it back if she wished but understood if she wouldn't. His heart was ready to explode with joy when he heard her whispered words.

"I love you too Rogue. Always."

They both enjoyed the feeling of being one once more as their sweaty bodies slid together with ease, basking in their newly found freedom of confessing their true feelings.

* * *

Lucy was insane. That was the only reasoning Sting had for the last-minute addition she was currently running around like a chicken with its head cut off to finish in time.

Apparently, the new shadow couple went to town so Frosch could pick out a new costume for the party. When Fro was trying one on, a little boy ran up to Lucy and talked about wanting to see the guild since they changed. Of course, Lucy decided to set up an event in town square for the kids.

It was all volunteer, so any Saber could come but the more people that came to show off their skills the better the event would be. It was a huge publicity for the guild, so Sting went around behind the blonde to inform people they _would_ be there and show off what they could do for the kids. She didn't need to know that though.

Lucy decided to open a couple food stands so the kids could eat during the event. She called Mira to bounce ideas off the amazing cook until they had a menu mapped out. Lucy was excited to do something for the kids of Fiore. How could she miss such an amazing idea when she first started this project?

It was a positive way to let the parents of mages see what the local guild is like. While they may choose a different guild later, at least they knew the door was always open at Sabertooth. It also helped make the parents feel comfortable with their children going to the guild to talk to some mages about what they are going through and get help.

Plus, children were cute so having time to hang out with them was a huge bonus. This had Lucy wondering... How would Rogue be around kids? Did he want kids? He was great with Frosch, more like a dad then partner.

This would need more thought when she wasn't so busy. Right now, she had another event to plan!

While Lucy was still out talking to people and getting supplies with the girls, Sting decided to talk to Rogue, Orga, and Rufus about his ideas moving forward.

"Alright, there's something I want to talk to you three about, something concerning Sabertooth. You've all been by my side through all the changes. With Blondie and Rogue together, somethings will be up in the air. With everyone having interacted with her I wanted to ask you three about an idea I had."

"What does my relationship with Lucy have to do with the guild?" Rogue wasn't thrilled about his personal life being considered guild business.

"Right! Who cares? Big tits is off limits, we got it." Rogue sent a punch to Orga's face after that comment. Orga didn't get why he got punched for agreeing with Rogue to back off Blondie.

"I'm trying to make things easier for the two and possibly make our guild stronger." Sting cut in.

"Everyone stop. I don't have time for this petty arguing. String please continue so we can go on with our lives." Rufus was tired off all the games. He had a woman waiting for him at the up-class hotel in town.

"Master Makarov and Master in training Laxus talked with me about offering her a job here, helping me with the paper work and she'd have the option of joining a team here. Since she was such a large part of Fairy Tail we agreed to give her a membership to both guilds; however, her Fairy Tail guild mark must be moved so her Saber one isn't hidden. I also said she could go on missions with them if she has my approval. Now that's all I told her, but I had one last idea. This is what I needed your input for, we all know Rogue is who I have to replace me if something happens to me, but we also know you don't want the job."

He turned to see if Rogue would deny what he was saying. Rogue simply nodded at his brother before Sting continued.

"I want to make Blondie my next in command."

"…"

Not one of them spoke, all three seemed to be waiting for their master to say more.

 _Was this really that bad of an idea?_ The blond slayer thought to himself.

"Well she'll need to dress as such. This isn't a brothel." Rufus dodged Rogue's shadow attack before continuing. "If that was all, I have somewhere else to be."

"Yeah, that was all." Sting watched Rogue glare at his retreating form.

"Why?"

Sting faced Rogue when he heard his question. "Because she's your mate and has the perfect skill set for the job."

"Don't you think it's too soon?" Orga took that as his que to leave. One, he wanted to drink and two, well he just wasn't into the idea of talking about your feelings.

"You know what's interesting?"

"With you? There's no telling." Rogue replied.

"Ha ha. Blondie asked me the same thing, smartass."

"Really?" This had the shadow slayer on edge. While they admitted they loved each other, what did that mean long term?

"Of course! Why would I make that up? Said something 'bout where she comes from you two would already be married but it's too fast for you or something. Now if you'll excuse me... Oi! Lector! Come on, we have work to do." Sting called out as his brother sat there thinking everything over.

* * *

Frosch was hanging out with Lector while Lucy was out with the other ladies of the guild and Master Sting talked to the main people of the guild. When they left Rogue alone at the table little Frosch started to worry.

She made her way towards Rogue. Reaching her little paw out to her slayer, Frosch patted his leg to show him comfort. Once he looked down he brought his little exceed up to sit on the table.

"Frosch, I need to speak with you." The serious tone he used caused Frosch to sit up straight waiting for him to continue. She worried she upset him, he was never like this.

"It's been us for a long time. That will never change. With the party tomorrow Lucy will be leaving us to head home-"

"Fro doesn't want Lucy to go! Fro loves Lucy and Lucy loves Fro!"

"I know, I love her as well. That's what I would like to talk to you about. I want her to be my mate. My wife, and possibly a mother figure for you."

"Really?" Her large ebony eyes were full of wonder and excitement.

"Really. Would you be okay with that?" As much as Rogue loved Lucy, Frosch came first.

"Yes! Then Lucy will always be with Fro and Rogue! We make Lucy happy!"

"Can you help me? I have a lot to get done before tomorrow. Will you keep an eye out for me? Make sure Lucy stays busy so she won't notice I'm gone. I'll have Sting cover for my where about as well."

"Fro's on it!"

With that being handled, Rogue went to tell Sting the plan before his future mate and wife showed up.

* * *

 _Ding Ding_

Yukino pulled out her lacrima phone.

 **Sting:** I need you to keep Blondie busy and away from here.

 **Yukino:** What do I get...

 **Sting:** Really? And everyone says you're the sweet one...

"…"

 **Sting:** Fine! Ugh, Rogue owes me.

 **Yukino:** Yay! I'll get some popcorn for tonight! I can't wait for our High School musical marathon!

 **Sting:** Yeah..

"Is that Sting? You two are so cute!" Lucy cooed.

The short hair celestial mage blushed but answered. "Yes, it's him. Speaking of... We'll be sister in-laws! Sort off..." She trailed off to figure out her own relationship with Rogue to figure out how they'd be related.

Lucy put her hand on her friend's arm and said "I'll always be your sister. You're stuck with me." The girls giggled as they continued with their day. Little did Lucy know, she'd have more items added to her list to keep her away from the guild.

The list was long, but they'd be ready for both events tomorrow. Rogue's list was just as long, he didn't think he'd ever be ready for what he was about to do but he would have it all done by the Valentine's day party.

Everything would come down to tomorrow...


	9. The Party

**The Party**

 **AN:** This is it, the last chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Town square looked incredible. There were posters up on the walls of nearby buildings that Lucy took the day before with each member showing their guild mark and power. Even Rufus could admit it. Each person had a background that made the mage pop and their magic come alive on the paper.

There was food for everyone along with each mage having their own spot to display their skills, take pictures with, and sign autographs. Sting and Lucy set up a mini store as you came in or left so people would buy a copy of the posters, key chains, and other items with the Sabertooth mark on it.

While the newer members only had posters made for them, everyone was having fun. The guild was making lots of jewels that would not only pay for both events but give them some savings in case anything happened later.

The biggest surprise came when the mayor of Fiore made a speech thanking Sting for the changes he was making with the guild and publicly announcing his support for the Sabers. Sting brought the mayor and his family around to check out each show.

Rogue was making his shadows move things around for the children to try and find while Frosch was loving the attention she was getting.

Lucy came over to her little family with a tray full of cookies for the kiddos to try before a shadow came and took the tray. It reappeared in Fro's lap. The kids cheered while Frosch snacked on her cookies.

"That was sooo cool!" One boy said as he rushed over for a picture with his new hero.

"Do you feel like a hero Mr. Cheney?" Lucy walked over and hugged the newly titled hero.

"Hmm... There's only one problem with being the hero Miss Heartfilia." He wrapped his arms around his lady.

"What would that be?"

"I need a damsel in distress, but my damsel is leaving soon." He kissed the top of her head.

"She doesn't have to." Lucy looked up about to kiss him when a flash of light appeared beside them.

Pulling the blonde into his arms, Leo called out in his typical dramatic fashion, "Lucy, my love! How could you throw an event and not ask your family to join you?" He grabbed where he heart would be and pretended to faint when Lucy laughed at him.

"Oh hush, if you guys wanted to join the party all you had to do was say so!" Lucy had Plue come out and dance with the kids, Leo talked with the ladies while showing off his ring magic, Sagittarius showed off his archery skills, and Gemini to transform into people in the crowed.

While the kid event only lasted a couple hours, everyone had a blast. The parents of the town all thanked Sting and Lucy for hosting such a fun event. It helped the kids who didn't know how to use their magic find people to talk to for help. It also did the trick with changing the guild's image.

Virgo and Leo offered to clean up so Lucy and Yukino could get ready for the adult party that was starting soon. They still had to finish getting the guild hall ready as well. While Lucy was suspicious about why Leo would help, she was too busy to stop and think about it.

* * *

Sting and Rogue were at Sting's house getting ready. The boys knew it was going to be a fun night, well maybe one more than the other.

"So, do you have everything ready for tonight?" The blond brother questioned.

"Yes, I just hope Lucy likes it." Rogue was wearing black slacks with a black shirt and red tie. Normally he'd already have the thing tied buy his nerves were getting the better of him. "Damn thing." He cursed, again, causing his twin slayer to chuckle while he made his way over to help the poor man out.

"Would you clam down? It's not like you don't know if she'll say yes. You've got this in the bag so why are you freaking out?" Sting wanted to go to his date. He wore all white with a light blue tie that his mate told him to. Not that Rogue needed to know she picked out his outfit.

"Because she's my mate! I can't lose her Sting. What if she realizes I'm not good enough for her? I mean I have a lot saved up and own my house but I'm nowhere near what she grew up with." Rogue's worries were causing his shadows to expand. While he normally had complete control, all the stress of finding his mate was causing him to struggle.

Sting let his light lose, causing his shadows to expand. Sting let his light cover his hand before he threw a punch at the brooding man.

"What the hell?!" Rogue growled.

"Would you listen to yourself? What do you think Blondie would say if she heard you talking like this?" Sting seemed to catch Rogue's attention. Sighing, Rogue realized Sting was right.

"Sorry."

"No problem man. Now hurry up! Can't keep out ladies waiting." Sting laughed while patting Rogue on the back.

T...he twin slayers showed up at Yukino's house to pick up the celestial mages. When the door opened, Sting froze. There was his mate, in a baby blue dress that hugged her chest perfectly before flaring out. The strapless dress was accompanied by a star diamond necklace Sting gave her the night of their mating.

"Wow. You look, wow."

"I believe he means you look beautiful." Rogue finished.

Giggling a soft thank you, Sting took his lovely lady off towards the dance.

"Rogue?" Said man turned to see his hopefully future mate standing there in a long ball gown. The red fabric slowly transitioned to black by the time it reached the bottom. Her chest was showing due to the shear mass while still looking classy with her off the shoulder straps. The dress had thousands of gems sewed in, giving her the look of a shining star when she moved. Her hair was curled and put up with red rose pins holding it in place, it showed off the area for Rogue's gift perfectly.

"Lucy, you look stunning." Rogue's voice held a whisper to it. She was worried he wouldn't like it, but it was clear she was wrong. Lucy blushed at his phrase.

"This is for you." He pulled out a long, black box from his jacket pocket. He watched as she slowly opened it.

"Oh Rogue! It's beautiful. You didn't have to get me anything." Lucy turned as he grabbed the necklace to place it on her neck.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." He whispered in her ear when he was done. The ruby heart was simple but beautiful. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Rogue."

The couple made their way to the guild hall to start their night together. Frosch and Lector were already there waiting with the special guests.

When Lucy and Rogue entered the guild, Lucy was shocked. There, in Sabertooth, was most of her guild!

"LUCY!" They call called out as she made her way in the door. Her team came, and all tried to hug her first which lead to the poor blonde almost being suffocated. Once they had their fill Lucy was pulled to the bar with Cana to have a couple drinks while the others danced and enjoyed the night.

Rogue was getting a little worried, she was pulled away almost instantly and she was happy, no thrilled to see her family. Did that mean Rogue was reading too much into things? Was their relationship just a fling that was caught up by the close quarters?

"Rogue!" Lucy's sweet, angelic voice floated to his ears over the sound of music and laughing. When he looked at his lady she was waving him over, easing some of the stress he had accrued while worrying she was better off without him.

The shadow slayer made his way over to the bar like Lucy asked. He tried to hide any fears he may have to keep her from knowing what was on his mind.

"Rogue, I'm sure you remember Cana but she's the one who helped me come up with ways to torment you." Both girls had an evil smile that caused Rogue to frown.

"I see." The girls laughed at the poor man.

"Welcome to the family! From what I hear you sure know how to give it to Luce!" Cana yelled.

"Cana!" Lucy's face was bright red at this point.

Sensing the need to pull her away before she drank too much, and the night was ruined Rogue quickly asked his lovely date to dance.

"Care to dance?" He offered his hand in pure gentleman fashion.

"Why of course good fellow." She replied.

"I think Lushie's weirdness is rubbing off on you." Happy called out from his spot on the bar with the other exceeds.

"Shut it, cat!" Lucy yelled back causing the blue haired cat to shudder and whisper "Lucy's scary" as the pair made their way to the dance floor.

This whole thing was stressing Rogue out. He knew Fairy Tail wasn't the best at keeping secrets and with each passing moment they were getting more and more drunk. Rogue needed to get this done so he could ask her and stop freaking out. But when?

He was tense, and Lucy was starting to pick up on it while they danced. "Hey, what's going on in that silly head of yours?" She asked while cupping his check, stopping their dance.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little on edge I guess. With both guilds together, you never know what will happen."

"Haha I promise I'll handle the fairies if you do the sabers."

"Deal" He leaned down to kiss her. It was a simple kiss, nothing too heated but they both poured their love into it.

"Why are they here? Not that I'm not thrilled to see them, I just didn't expect them to come."

The bright light that Lucy knew all too well flashed in the middle of the dance floor. Unlike last time, it wasn't just Leo who opened their gate. Capricorn also appeared causing Lucy to panic.

"I think we can answer that question Miss Lucy." Capricorn said before turning to Rogue.

"Um, well Lucy..." Rogue stopped there remembering he needed to drop down on one knee first. Once his knee hit the ground Lucy threw her hands over her mouth, teary eyes staring down at the man before her. Neither noticed the music stopping or every eye on them.

"I know this should be a long romantic speech but I brought your family here so everyone could see this moment. I love you Lucy Heartfilia, I'm not sure how you did it, but you managed to not only steal my heart, but Frosch's too." At this point little Fro came over to stand by Rogue.

"Fro loves Lucy very much" She added. Lucy looked over to her and smiled the best she could under the flow of emotions going through her.

"We want you to stay with us, I want you as my life mate, my wife-"

"Fro's mommy!" She was too excited to wait for Rogue to finish.

"Frosch's mother, and the mother to any children we may have. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

No one spoke or moved while they waited for Lucy's answer.

The young blonde was currently speechless. She had tears down her face, but she didn't' care. Lucy nodded yes over and over until Rogue stood up and hugged her. Once she finally got her emotions under control, she said "yes, a million times yes!"

The crowd cheered as they scooped up Frosch to bring her into their hug. Fro's next words caused the both guilds to crack up.

"Rogue! You forgot Lucy's ring!" She gasped in horror.

Rogue's sweat dropped. How could he go through all this and forget to pull out the damn ring?

He grabbed the box from his pocket in his pants and opened the box for Lucy to see. He tried to ignore the blush covering his face and ears.

"It's beautiful Rogue. I love it." She cried as he slipped the elegant ring on and brought her in for a passionate kiss.

"Rogue-san asked us for your hand, that is why we are here. He wanted to do this the right way." Capricorn told Lucy causing her to hug him again.

"Thank you so much" Lucy whispered in his ear as they held each other close.

"Anything for you."

Lucy pulled back when a throat cleared behind them.

"Lucy, welcome to Sabertooth." Lucy turned to the man in the large hat and hugged him. It was probably the only time the two would be this close, but it meant a lot coming from Rufus.

She could do this, her, Rogue, and Frosch could start their life together here, at Sabertooth and enjoy all the crazy adventures that life as a mage had to offer.


End file.
